Our calico duo
by PoisonAlchemy
Summary: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer never really fit into the Jellicle Junkyard. After being exiled by their family, they begin to lead their own lives at Macavity's hideout. But how do Jenny and Skimble feel about all this? What if the twins end up back at the Yard? What will their parents say about the choices they're making? -OC-
1. Rebuking

**A/N: Little one about Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and their relationship with Jenny and Skimble. Please review! **

The night was cold, and the sky was raven. The moon shone over the empty yard, highlighting the fact there wasn't a cat in sight. Everyone was gathered in the medicine and railway cat's den, each and every Jellicle clustered around the tabby queen. Skimbleshanks hovered protectively nearby, as Jenny answered each and every question with a patient smile on her face.

"Are you excited?" Tugger asked, leaping excitedly to try get a glimpse of the little bundle in Jenny's arms. Munkustrap quickly pulled him away, earning a groan from the maned tom-kit, and a chuckle from Skimbleshanks.

"Aye, laddie, we're thrilled," The Railway cat smiled, kissing the top of Jenny's head. Tugger beamed, still continuing to paw at the two blankets. Munkustrap held him back, but Jenny sighed, relenting. Glancing around the assembled cats, she decided to pass the two bundles to Alonzo and Munkustrap, so the younger kittens could see the small bundles.

The tom-kits beamed, sitting down on the floor as their father, Deuteronomy, helped to adjust the two. Munkustrap was his son, as was Tugger, but his adopted son, Alonzo, was already turning out to be more like Munk. Sensible, and quiet. Nobody in their right mind would trust the hyperactive Tugger with something so precious and gentle.

"Careful, laddies," Skimble murmured, as the rest of the Jellicles gathered around. They were now able to see what they'd been wanting to for months. Two kittens, clearly newborn, almost identical. The little queen in Munkustrap's arms had a lot more white than her brother, and was sleeping contentedly. Her brother, however, was darker, and unlike his twin, wasn't happy. At all. The tom let out a wail, and Deuteronomy quickly took the newborn, passing him over to Jenny.

"Come on, lets get out of here," The Jellicle Leader commented quietly, politely dismissing the tribe. They began to leave without hesitation, offering congratulations to the new parents as they did so.

Skimbleshanks reached for his daughter, taking her gently from Munkustrap before the silver kit followed his father out of the den.

"Night, Jenny and Skimble! I'm just borrowing this comb if that's okay!" Tugger yelled, unknowingly rousing the small queen as he slammed the den door shut. She too began to cry, but a lot more softly than her brother was doing. The darker kit wailed sadly as his mother set about grooming him, casting a confused expression towards her mate as she did so.

"What's wrong, lassie?" Skimble murmured, lightly stroking the back of his daughter's ears. She whimpered softly, wriggling around in his arms, clearly signifying she wanted out.

Slightly hurt, Skimbleshanks set the young kitten down next to her brother, who blindly stumbled across to the lighter cat. His nose sniffled a little as he took in her scent. It was like someone had flicked a switch- the two kits immediately ceased in crying, and collapsed in a heap together.

"Ah. Twins. That's it," Jenny smiled, leaning down to groom both her kittens.

"Tha's the way ter do it," Skimble agreed, kissing his mate's head as both kits simultaneously yawned and snuggled even closer together.

"Well, I think it's bed time," Jenny replied softly, leaning down to take their son into her mouth. Skimble took their daughter, and the two parents immediately set their kittens down in their box. Both cats snuggled together once more, tiny bodies rising and falling as they slept.

"Our beautiful kittens.." Jenny murmured, leaning into the box to give them a nuzzle.

"Our lovely Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.."

* * *

><p>CRASH.<p>

"MUNGOJERRIE? OR RUMPLETEAZER?! YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW," The Gumbie cat bellowed from the entrance to her den, as she watched yet another trash pile come down.

Months had passed, and her kittens were almost old enough to be classed as adolescents. The best part? They were little ragamuffins. Despite the fact they'd turn Jenny's hair grey with worry at some point, she loved the calico duo. Even though she was often busy with the other kits, she almost always had time to keep watch over her own.

Jenny tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms as she cast a worried look up to the sky. A storm was impending- no way did she want her kittens out in that. Sighing heavily, she was about to call again when a flurry of paws sounded to her left, and a small, solid weight crashed into her chest. Shock meant that she almost dropped the kitten, put she just about caught the tiny calico in her arms.

"Hi, Mama!" Rumpleteazer purred, nuzzling into her chest. Of course. Rumpleteazer always tried to get round her mother's scoldings by being adorable. Jenny's brow furrowed as she glanced around for her son, quickly catching sight of a striped tail nearby.

"Mungojerrie," She called warningly, as her son sighed and sloped out from between the trash bags. Although he was 'Teazer's twin, he had a lot more black striped, and a bigger frame than she. He was a lot harder to catch than his sister was, but usually gave in when his twin did. Since the day he'd been born, he'd harbored a strong love for his smaller sister, and was never seen away from her side.

"You little ragamuffins," Jenny scolded, setting 'Teazer alongside her brother. She pouted and nuzzled the tom, as Jenny led them into their den, clipping them round the ears as she did so. It broke her heart to discipline her kittens, but she had to do it.

That night, and Skimble was set to return to the Yard. He was due to return at around midnight- far, far too late for ANY kitten to be awake. Yet Jenny had softened, and awaited his arrival with her daughter in her lap and her son sat at the door. The Gumbie cat stroked her small queen's headfur, an excited sensation building in her heart. Despite the fact she'd been with Skimbleshanks for years, she still felt like it was the first time she'd ever been with him.

A soft pawing at her chin jolted Jenny out of her reverie. Her daughter was trying to get her attention, sat on her back legs with her front paws on her chest.

"Sweetie?" Jenny asked, staring down at her kit. How proud she was of this little life she and Skimble had created.. She'd do everything to make sure this kit grew up to be a poised young queen.

"Mama, why does Daddy keep going away?" Rumpleteazer asked innocently, unknowingly sending a pang through her mother's heart. She was about to answer when a soft, Scottish burr sounded from the doorway, followed by a thud.

"Well, lass, its my jo- oh, 'ello, my wee laddie," Skimbleshanks chuckled as Mungojerrie tacklehugged his father. The Railway cat beamed, picking up his son as he practically ran over to Jenny. Several kisses, cuddles, and promises to tell stories of adventure in the morning later, and the two parents managed to get their over active kittens to bed.

"How's my Gumbie cat?" Skimble purred, wrapping his arms around Jenny in a soft hug. She smiled widely, stroking the top of his waistcoat. It was desperately in need of patching up- she'd have to do it the instant he took it off.

"Worried. What if 'Teazer and 'Jerrie turn out serious troublemakers?" Jenny asked, sighing as Skimble stroked her back.

"Well.. I don't see what they're doing wrong. They make us all laugh, and they don't cause any malice," Skimble shrugged, lightly ruffling his mate's headfur. His kits were adorable little rascals- he didn't mind them being the little tribe troublemakers. At least they weren't working for the Napoleon of Crime.

"You worry too much, lass.."

Jenny sighed, before kissing Skimble's cheek.

"I'm just glad you're home."

"As am I. I love ye, my Gumbie."

* * *

><p>The months flew by, and the disciplining became more and more frequent. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were slowly becoming naughtier, and were often referred to as the terrors of the tribe. They couldn't help their naughty streaks- they had been there as long as they could remember. They'd occasionally swipe hold of someone's possession, and expertly run away with it. No malice was meant by it- simple, kittenish fun. The other Jellicles disagreed- and it was one of these 'heists' that led to the first turn of events in the adolescent cats' lives.<p>

They'd been stealing again. It was becoming more and more frequent, and their target was the young adult, Munkustrap. He hadn't caught them before- but there was always a first time for everything.

Munkustrap grabbed both cats by the scruff, shaking them slightly as he hauled them out into the yard. The rest of the tribe formed a circle around the two cats, a look of disappointment on their faces as they stared at the siblings. Jenny looked as though her heart was going to break, as Munkustrap began to speak.

"Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer.. You have no idea how sick I am getting of this mischief! You're plaguing the entire tribe! Do you think we enjoy your ridiculous antics?" Munk seethed, as the female counterpart of the duo began to cry into Jerrie's fur. His harsh words were upsetting her? Good. Perhaps they'd change.

"Munkustrap, come on! When have we not given stuff back to you?!" Mungojerrie snapped, wrapping his arms around his sister as she continued to cry into 'Jerrie's fur.

"That's not the point, Mungojerrie!" Munkustrap growled, glancing at Jenny out of the corner of his eye. Skimble was on the trains, so Jenny had to face this scene alone.

The calico tom was about to speak up when Munkustrap cut in again/

"All you ever do is steal!" He scowled, even though his words were untrue. The twins brought a smile to everybody's face with their jokes and playful antics, but he had to teach them a lesson.

"Always little terrors!" Jellylorum chimed in, catching onto Munkustrap's motivation for them to change. The rest of the Jellicles joined in. They wouldn't have done, if they'd realized the effect of their words.

"FINE!" Mungojerrie yelled, hugging his sister tightly to him. He had to protect her from this, but he had no idea how. They obviously didn't want them both there, so there was only one logical thing to do.

"We're leaving! You clearly don't want us here!" He added, taking 'Teazer's hand and bolting. She shot one last sad, reproachful look at her mother before running after 'Jerrie. Why hadn't her mother defended them? She knew they weren't malicious. Why?

* * *

><p>"Sssh, luv, its gonna be okay," Skimbleshanks murmured through his tears, as his mate cried into his waistcoat. A year had passed since they'd lost their two children- nobody had heard a word from them since. The first few months had been anguish for each Jellicle, but news from Munkustrap's latest patrol sowed misery into each of their hearts.<p>

The calico twins had been taken in by Macavity. Their little kits were working for that monster..

"B-but m-my kits..." Jenny stuttered, before continuing to sob. What if he hurt them? What if they died? It was all their fault for sending the duo away, but she still continued to worry. From the stories she'd heard, they were fine. They'd gained a level of notoriety, but the two parents continued to worry.

Forever worrying about their calico twins.

Their lovely Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

**((A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I might continue this.. Thoughts?))**


	2. Remorse

**A/N: Going to carry this on. Please review!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't uncommon for a Gumbie cat to sit.. And sit.. And sit.. And sit. After all, thats what made a Gumbie cat.<p>

The other major attribute to Jenny's role as Gumbie cat was to be a sort of carer, and teacher. She taught the mice, helped with the kittens, ran an infirmary for the tribe.

Yet in the year that followed the disappearance of her twins, she'd just sat. And sat. And sat. And sat. Gumbie duties were only taken care of when absolutely necessary, and even then, they were done with half a heart.

On the Saturday morning that this chapter begins, Jenny was resting in a basket in her den. Her mate wasn't due home until late, and once again, she found herself dwelling on the subject of her children. The feeling of guilt had multiplied by the day. Only now did the Jellicles realize that they'd been wrong to send the two cats away- they really hadn't been that bad.

Plus, they were only young.. Who knows what might have happened to those naughty streaks? Perhaps they'd have vanished, but personally, Jenny and Skimble hadn't really minded all that much.. Sure, Jenny would box the kittens round the ear now and then, but she'd loved them. Her love for her children had usually overpowered her disapproval. Yet in the heat of the moment, during Munkustrap's confrontation, she'd been too stunned to say a thing. The now-Protector had over dramatized the situation to try get the message through to the calicos, and had momentarily decieved Jenny into feeling negatively towards them for the first time. The look on her daughter's face.. She'd cried. She'd wanted her mother to stand up for them, and she hadn't. There was no doubt that Skimbleshanks would have leapt in- he mentioned it when Jenny told him about the incident- but she'd just sat there.

And now, her two would hate them. They'd have joined Macavity for good, and would have it drilled even further into their heads that the Jellicles were monsters.

"Perhaps we are.." Jenny sniffed, sitting back in her basket as she rested her chin on er paws. The twins she and Skimble held so dear would be completely changed. Corrupted, perhaps even criminally insane? Would she still love them if she met them? Of course.

"Jenny!" A yell came from outside her den, causing the Gumbie cat to stir. She sighed and pulled herself up to her feet. She'd have to see her children again. She just had to.

* * *

><p>The night they'd been sent away had been the worst of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's lives. The two had stumbled out of the Yard and onto the streets, where they stopped to decide what to do. Having absolutely zero options, 'Teazer and 'Jerrie had just continued to walk, the male of the two softly stroking his sister's headfur. The two cats walked in silence for what seemed like hours, growing more and more weary as the sky began to take on a slight orange tinge.<p>

'Teazer's tears had long since dried, and were replaced by a wounded, haunted look on her soft features. His sister's misery broke Mungojerrie's heart even more- he even felt a surge of anger towards the tribe. How were they expected to survive out here? They'd be dead by dawn.

Perhaps that would have been true- if they had remained on the streets to see dawn. Mungojerrie had long since taken his sister into his arms, cuddling her for warmth as the two slept on top of a wooden, shabby box. They'd been rudely awoken by a tom- his name not at all familiar to either cat. He'd promised them shelter, food, and training. They got it, too. They just weren't too pleased about the fact that it was all provided by the Hidden Paw.

On the same day that Jenny was awaiting Skimble's return, the calico twins were lazing in the canteen. It was clearly not even up to the standards of the Yard- and if it couldn't compare to a place built of junk, then that really said something about their living conditions.

The Hideout had slowly changed 'Teazer and 'Jerrie- whether it was for the better, they didn't know. Their accents had grown stronger. They were working as skilled criminals, thieves for the Hidden Paw, but they still felt the same underneath the well tones, lithe late adolescent exteriors. Mungojerrie was still fiercely protective of his sister- and she still wanted answers about the incident that had sent them away.

"Cmon, Jerreh! Ploise can woi go? Oi wanna see Ma an' Da agaihn," Rumpleteazer hissed quietly, leaning across the wooden table to speak to her brother. The Jellicle Ball was impending, and Macavity had frequently spoken of his intention to- for want of a better phrase- 'scare the living Pollicle shit out of those pansies.' They were invited, along with the rest of the Henchcats, who had shown no resistance. Jerrie, however..

"'Teazah, no. Oi don' wanna see ya get 'urt again. Skimble an' Jenny.. Thoiy don' wan' us anehmore.." The calico tom sighed, folding his arms as he dropped his head. "They wouldn' stan' up fo' us then, whoiy now? Oi don' even think thoiy'll be missin' us."

Harsh as his words sounded, 'Teazer had to agree. She was desperate to know why she hadn't been defended by her mother, but, like 'Jerrie, had come to accept the same conclusion.

"Per'aps its bettah tha' we stay 'ere.." 'Teazer choked out, casting her chocolate eyes downwards. Her twin's head snapped up almost instantly, using a paw to tip her chin up.

"Hoiy, it could boi a whole lo' worse, ya know. We go' ah good ploice 'ere, 'Mac doesn' realleh get mad at us-"

"MUNGOJERRIE! RUMPLETEAZER! GET YOURSELVES IN HERE RIGHT NOW," The Hidden Paw's ever-raspy voice bellowed through the Hideout, causing each and every hench to shudder and send sympathetic looks towards the twins.

Despite herself, 'Teazer giggled, jumping up from her seat.

"Whot was it ya were soiyin 'bout 'Mac being chilled?" She asked, narrowly avoiding a playful swat on the head.

"Can i', Rumpleteazah,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DID MORE. Totally sang the first line.. 'AAAAND SIIIIITS AND SIIIIITS...'**

** I want to move this on to when they go back to the yard (which for me, will be when they do their song in the movie.) Please review, and thanks to HowAboutThat for reviewing the last chapter!**


	3. Restrictions

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, guys! More Skimble and Jenny next chapter (maybe.) I own nothing but Seelniu. **

Being called to Macavity's office was never a good thing. He wasn't exactly the type to call cats in for a pleasant conversation, and was forever calling workers in to either scream, punish, or instruct. Today was no different.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer crashed through his door minutes after he'd summoned them, surprisingly on time for once. However, the fact they'd make so much noise when they barged in irritated him- no matter how skilled some of his workers were, they were immature.

Sighing heavily, the Mystery Cat reclined in his chair, eyes narrowed as he surveyed the calico twins. They had been innocent little cat burglars, but he'd taken them in. He'd improved their skills, and they were two of the best workers he'd ever had.

The red tom nodded slightly, gesturing with his paw for them to sit down in the chairs opposite him. They sat, slightly wary expressions on their faces as Macavity continued to stare them down. Mungojerrie had so much potential. Strong, muscled, losing the soft spot for the Jellicles. His siter, however..

Macavity's brow furrowed as his eyes roamed over the female half of the duo. Despite the fact she'd been working for him for over a year, he could still see that she still possessed the soft, innocent heart she'd had when she was a kitten. That, and he knew she was still wanting to go back to the Jellicle Junkyard. Rumpleteazer squirmed slightly, looking at anything but her boss. His scrutinizing glare made everybody trapped in it feel like deer in carlights. It exposed all of a cat's insecurities, and he seemed to know exactly what was going on inside their heads.

"Now.. Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer," Macavity began, a blank expression on his face.

"I know that all my henchcats are aware of my intentions to destroy a sacred Jellicle tradition. That, I can confirm. I fully intend to make my presence known at the Ball," The Mystery Cat smirked, taking note of the calico twins' reactions. Mungojerrie simply looked slightly less fearful than he had done when he entered the office, but Rumpleteazer's ears perked up. Chuckling malevolently, the Napoleon continued to talk.

"I do not wish for my entire organization to accompany me to this event. Mungojerrie, I believe that you would do well by my side. I'd like you to be there as we take down the Jellicles. Rumpleteazer.. You will not be attending. I shall be leaving you here with a higher ranking henchcat," He chuckled, pushing his chair back and beginning to pace around the two cats.

Mungojerrie simply looked stunned- no matter how much anger he felt towards the Jellicles- and his parents- he didn't particularly want to attack them alongside his boss. Still, the reasonable part of him won out over the compassion, and he nodded in confirmation. As much as he didn't want to do this, it was the safer option. What did it matter if he joined a raid? They didn't want the calico twins back anyway. Sighing slightly, almost inaudibly, he glanced sideways to Rumpleteazer' feeling a slight pang as he watched her facial expressions. The pain she was obviously feeling inside her heart was etched onto her face. Her eyes sad and downcast, and ears drooping. He knew she wanted to go back- part of him did, but Rumpleteazer was struggling a lot more.

His muscles tensed as the red cat crouched down next to his sister, scrutinizing her before reaching and taking her chin in his hand. The calico tom had to clench his jaw to prevent himself from growling, but instead resorted for placing a hand on his sister's arm.

Macavity ignored him, lifting her chin up so she had to stare into his cold, yellow eyes.

"What do you say, Rumpleteazer? Are you going to stay here, or am I going to have to lock you in a cell?" He asked, his tone smooth but a warning tone underneath.

The calico queen shuddered slightly, before giving a quick nod. She wanted to get away from Macavity's scrutinizing glare, and she knew he knew it. That was obvious by his chuckle, and the extra second he stared her down. After what seemed like an eternity, he let her go, slowly standing up.

"Mungojerrie, we will be leaving tomorrow. I require you to train until then. Rumpleteazer, stay," He ordered.

'Jerrie swallowed a lump in his throat as he saluted his boss, glancing from him to his sister. She looked a mixture of terrified and sad, but not once did she meet her brother's eyes.

"Jerrie, go,"

The calico tom quickly did as he was told, dejectedly shuffling after several other toms he recognized. He'd get to see their parents again. And their tribe. But oh, how they'd despise him after this.. Oh, how guilty he felt for leaving 'Teazer behind. The calico tom felt as though he was made of completely contrasting emotions.

'Teazer, however, was feeling one. Fear. Her head continued to droop as Macavity sat across from her, clearly relishing in her discomfort. Much to her surprise, however, he ended the agonizing silence only minutes after Mungojerrie left. What he had to say didn't necessarily make her feel better, though.

"Look, Rumpleteazer. Why haven't you grasped on to this by now? Your parents despise you. They sent you away. I don't care how much you miss them, I will not allow you to waste valuable time trying to visit people who loathe you," Macavity sneered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes, I sent Mungojerrie. But your brother recognizes that your tribe do not want you. He will not hesitate to stay by my side. Until you realize that your family don't want you, you'll be remaining here. No 'Jellicle Balls', no sneaky nighttime visits. I have surveillance, Rumpleteazer. And you will not be leaving Seelniu's side until I believe you are no longer the ridiculous, pathetic queen those stupid Jellicles created! Now get out. Find Seelniu. Do NOT go to your brother and hatch some plan. Do NOT lave the Hideout. Dismissed!" Macavity's voice rose higher and higher as he lectured her, his last few words an angry shout.

The calico queen did just that, almost forgetting to salute her boss as she ran out of the office, twisting her way in and out of corridors once she was free. Once deciding she was safe, the queen slid down the wall, her hands on her knees.

Was her boss right? Did her family hate her? No. They couldn't, could they? Perhaps they did..

Sighing, 'Teazer brushed off the harsh words from her boss, idly stroking a strand of her headfur. She wasn't a stranger to yelling, and that left one topic for her to focus on.

Seelniu. By the sounds of it, Macavity was ordering him to be a sort of guard. A warden. A prison officer, without the metal bars. Nono, the cage was the Hideout. And she was the prisoner.

Grumbling bitterly, the calico whacked her head against the wall as she dwelt over the thought of Seelniu. One of Macavity's best. A dark, burly tom, with muscle that rippled threateningly everytime he moved. He had never really said much, but naturally, he'd ordered her around in training. High rank, and all that. From the stories she'd heard, he wasn't one to be crossed when he was mad. He'd killed his own family, so they said.

"A murdurah, abou' as skilled as ya can ge'.. Oim nevah gettin' back ta Ma and Da," 'Teazer muttered, arms folded as she stared at the ground.

"Well, thankyou for the lovely compliment. Perhaps you may find that you can lose the temptation to find your parents. Everything gets weaker in time, no?" A thickly accented voice spoke from above her, momentarily catching her off guard.

Her dark chocolate eyes flickered up to this tom- just as she'd expected. Seelniu. Well- why hadn't she seen him up close before? A well chiseled face, raven black fur, and those muscles were to die for.. No, 'Teazer.

"'Eyup. Oim sorreh if ya moide a woisted journeh, bu' Oi beloive Mac was mistoiken in believin' tha' Oi am jus' willin' ta go wiv ya. No chawnce. Oi'll be Seel-inyu," She smirked, clearly proud of her joke as she stood up to walk away. A few paces in and she halted. A strong black arm clamped around her waist, another around her shoulders.

"Come on. Do you really want to make this worse?" Seelniu growled lowly, before relaxing his grip. "You know it is better to endure these, er.. Phrases of Macavity's?"

"Sentawnces," Rumpleteazer scowled, sighing as her shoulder sagged in defeat. "I'm roilleh gunna 'ave ta teach ya bettah Engloish."

"Zip it, Rrrumpleteazer," He scoffed, his accent rolling the 'R' in her name as he led her down the hall.

Zip it. She had to. Keep quiet, and they'd forget. They'd forget that she wanted her family back. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer would see them again. That was a promise that she repeated silently to herself over the next few hours, staring out at the stars. Little did she know, her parents were thinking along exactly the same lines. Jenny and Skimbleshanks were nestled in a box together, staring at the constellations as their two children played on their minds. Perhaps Macavity would bring them to the ball. They could only hope.

"G'noight Mum.. Dad.. 'Jerrie.." 'Teazer sighed quietly, her words practically a whisper as she quietly closed the barrack window.

"The time for sleeping has arrived."

"As has tha toime for shuttin' tha' 'ell up."

**A/N: WHEW! I LOVED writing that chapter! Little challenge for you all- where do you think Seelniu is from? What's your opinion of him so far? Please review!**


	4. Revealing

**A/N: Thanks to Victoriadancer2014 for being so sweet about this story ^_^ Updates may be limited. Its exam time. Hell no. In case you were wondering, Seelniu is from Russia, and I'll be including some Russian phrases. Translations at the bottom. Enjoy.**

The first night in Seelniu's barrack hadn't been unpleasant or pleasant. The amount of cats in the room was extremely limited- a couple of scratty newbies, Seelniu, and her. It hadn't been much different to Rumpleteazer's own living quarters, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being a prisoner off just yet.

Plus- her brother was going to the Yard soon. Despite the fact he was going somewhere 'Teazer didn't really see as dangerous, she worried about him when he went on missions. Maybe he'd accidentally hurt a Jellicle, then be exiled for once and for all.. Perhaps their parents would get hurt.. Maybe Jerrie would get hurt. That was a thought she couldn't bear to think about.

Her mind was active throughout the night, abuzz with these many, many questions and lingering worries. Her brain hadn't once let up and fallen dormant, so naturally, when she heard the other residents begin to stir, she groaned and buried back into her pillow.

Idle chatter filtered through the room to her ears, but she merely flattened them in an attempt to shut the others out. The sound of the door slamming provided her with a small smile- excellent. Now she'd sleep..

Not for long. Just as she'd reached the point where she could fall asleep any second, a thick, husky voice spoke up from beside her.

"_Dobroe utro_.. Rumplejester?" Seelniu greeted, a slightly tired tone to his voice.

When he didn't recieve a response from the calico queen- who was mentally cursing him and wishing he'd end up in a trash can with a starving pollicle- he raised an eyebrow in amusement. It was obvious by the way her ears had twitched towards him that she was awake, and was playing jest with him. Chuckling, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, but still tried to pretend that she was asleep.

"Come. We may have nine dates, but you must not waste days by.. Erm, Logging?" Seelniu began, his voice confident, but wavering towards the end of his sentence. As 'Teazer had commented the previous night, his English still wasn't the best.

Despite herself, 'Teazer snickered, deciding to give in and drop the facade of being asleep. A soft smirk danced on her features as she sat up, discarding the blanket. Much to her irritation, Seelniu sat down next to her, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin on his paws.

"Awlroight, ah few thin's. Moi name is Rumpahlteazah. O' 'Teazah. Secondloiy, we 'ave noine loives, and its sleeping, not logging. Thou ya 'ave caught on ta a goime cawlled Slopin Logs," She smirked, her voice surprisingly soft as she corrected him. There wasn't much point in arguing with him- she didn't want to be stuck with a guard who hated her.

"My apologies, _kotyonok_. I have not yet mastered this language.."

"Whot did ya cawll Moi? Oh, nevah moind.."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mungojerrie, Alex, Zainx, Luka, get ready to move out," Macavity's rasping voice resonated from the Hideout exit, as Mungojerrie and three other toms clipped on belts full of weaponry. Alex was a patched tabby, Zain a scratty Manx cat, and Luka a quiet, but lethal Bengal. Four of Macavity's best toms.<p>

Mungojerrie found himself zoning out of the toms' conversations as he tightened the leather around his hips. It seemed to add to the heaviness of his heart- no matter how many times he lectured himself, he still felt sorry for his sister. He hadn't seen her since he'd left Macavity's office- was she jailed? Or with one of the toms who'd try force themselves on anything of female gender?

Thief? Yes. But if any tom tried that with his sister, he wouldn't just be a simple criminal. That was a promise.

Sighing, 'Jerrie snapped himself out of his reverie to realize he'd been left behind- Zain's stumpy tail was just disappearing round the corner. Crap. Casting a final look over his shoulder, Mungojerrie jogged after them, hoping that this would be over with quickly.

* * *

><p>Macavity had given him time off work to guard a queen. Honestly, Seelniu had never, ever, ever spent time with a queen, and had been rather apprehensive about having to guard one. However, he was surprised to find that he wasn't really struggling with Rumpleteazer- if anything, she amused him more than she annoyed him.<p>

"So.. What is the business you are having about the Tribe Jellicle?" He spoke, his dark eyes focused on the slim calico queen. She hadn't spoken since the group of toms and her brother had left to ambush the tribe. She'd been sat, absolutely silent and fidgeting for at least two hours.

Rumpleteazer lifted her gaze for a second, before dropping back to the floor.

"Why woul' oi tell ya? Aftah awll, yah ah undah 'Mac's ordahs.. Ya'd laff at moi," She muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

Seelniu frowned, before pushing himself off his bed and sitting down next to her.

"I do not know for what reason I am your guard," He shrugged, a curious expression on his face.

A few seconds passed, and she still didn't reply. Her small shoulders simply sagged, as the raven tom waited quietly for her to tell him.

"Awlroight."

Almost an hour later, and 'Teazer had given him all the information he needed to know. Every detail and every feeling, despite the fact she barely knew this tom. Maybe she had made a bad choice explaining everything, but what could he do? Even if it got back to Macavity, it wouldn't surprise him. She suspected that he already knew everything- freaky magic.

"So tha's it.." She trailed off, leaving the ebony tom silent. He hadn't spoken for the entire time, and had simply waited for her to finish. Probably storing every bit to tell Macavity.

However, 'Teazer was incorrect. Surprisingly, Seelniu was thinking about his own life. There were some similarities here.. Family, misery.. No. The past was in the past. He'd been dubbed the killer, the evil murderer who'd wrecked his life before he came to the Hideout. When you were given a name like that, it was easier to keep to yourself and keep the truth to yourself.

"Well, I believe that it is understandable. I would have the many questions. I do not believe it is possible for any parent to lose love for their children. I think Mungojerrie feels bad because they hurt you," Seelniu replied quietly.

'Teazer's head snapped up at his words- had he really jsut gone and been nice to her? He'd understood, and was on her side? THat was unexpected. Maybe Macavity had put him up to it.. Still.

"Thankyou."

"You're welcome, _kotyonok_."

* * *

><p>"Look at them.. Absolutely ridiculous! I mean what are they doing, yoga?!" The Bengal whispered, earning a small snicker from every cat excepting the calico tom.<p>

Even Macavity sniggered at Luka's comment, his arms folded across his chest. The five toms were well hidden behind a stash of bins- somewhere that apparently wasn't frequented by the Jellicles.

Mungojerrie folded his arms as he observed what was in fact a stretching class, led by Munkustrap. From years of experience, 'Jerrie knew that they were preparing for the Ball in a couple of hours. It took all his self control to remain in place- that tom had exiled them from the tribe. Split them from their family. Broken his sister's heart, and been absolutely awful to them.

How could they? Shaking his head to clear it, Mungojerrie glanced up to his boss.

"Two hours. Then, we strike. As soon as the Jellicle Moon rises in the sky, we shall give those Jellicles a little greeting.."

* * *

><p>"Where's me waistcoat? Ach! How do ye expect me to do me song without it?" Skimble fretted, practically a blur as he ran around the den, turning everything upside down in his search for his vest. A tap on his shoulder halted his search.<p>

The Gumbie Cat smiled softly, handing the folded up waistcoat to her mate.

"I cleaned it," She murmured, leaning in for a soft, sweet kiss as the Railway cat took his precious waistcoat.

"Thank ye, me luv. I can't believe the Ball's here again.." Skimble mused, kissing her forehead as he pulled his mate in for a hug. He knew that she hoped Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer would turn up- he did, too. Macavity always attacked, and he changed his accompanying workers every year.

"Maybe tonight," He spoke in a hushed tone, snuggling into his Gumbie.

"Maybe tonight," She agreed, as Skimble set them both down on a cushion.

"For now, let's rest. You need it, being so busy," He commented, gently resting his mate on the soft fabric.

"But Skimble-"

"Hush, luv. Sleep."

And sleep she did. Skimbleshanks joined her after several minutes, tail curled protectively around his mate as they, like all the other cats, prepared for the Jellicle Moon to rise.

Preparing for the moon, just like the other Jellicles.

Preparing for the moon, just like Macavity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun duuu. Bit of a filler. Not sure when I can next update, but I hope you enjoyed this! PLEASE review and let me know what you think, nothing pleases me more than seeing I've got a new review :D Opinions on Seelniu? I'm going to go into him in a bit more detail in a few chapters or so. Would you like to know more about him?**

**For the record:**

**Dobroe utro : Good morning**

**Kotyonok: Kitten. **


	5. Raid

**A/N: Thanks to Mistolover101! Check out Love will find a way :) Once again, I own Seelniu and that's it! Bit grim. Slight mention of injuries.**

The Jellicle moon was beautiful as ever. It shone, luminous, over the Junkyard, a stunning lunar invitation to Jellicle cats one and all. The weather was absolutely perfect for the Ball, and the Jellicles were extremely excited to see who would be chosen for rebirth.

If Macavity had his way, there wouldn't be a Jellicle choice. There wouldn't even be a ball.

"Prepare yourselves.." The ginger tom muttered to Zain, Alex, Luka and Mungojerrie. The four toms nodded, paws resting on their weapon belts. Mungojerrie shuddered slightly at the thought of the impending attack, and was in the process of checking his weapons belt when he felt a paw on his shoulder. His fist clenched around a blade, but was only slightly reassured when he recognized that the paw's owner wasn't a Jellicle.

"Relax, Mungojerrie. This is your chance to get revenge for your humiliation.. To avenge your sister," Macavity smirked. Mungojerrie was about to reply when his boss's free paw clamped over his mouth.

'Jerrie was about to attack, but then realized that it had simply been a precaution. The Jellicles were staring to gather around the main clearing of the Junkyard, and once again, 'Jerrie thanked Bast that he remembered this secret area.

Munkustrap slid out from behind a pile of boxes, his silver and black fur shining in a bath of moonlight.

"Ready.. One.. Two.."

"Jellicle cats, come out tonight, Jellicle cats, come one, come all.."

"Three."

* * *

><p>"Snap!"<p>

"No foir!"

"Am I wrong? Is it crack? Bang?" Seelniu smirked, victoriously slamming his cards down onto the stretch of bed between them.

'Teazer pouted, but held up her paws in surrender and dropped her cards. The game had been his idea, and had just been a simple distraction for her. However, that hadn't affected her competitive nature was still strong as ever.

"Awh, Seelnyah!" She sulked, idly throwing her cards at him. Naturally, he caught hold of them without a flinch- his training had provided him with excellent reflexes.

The look on the calico queen's face almost made him laugh; she looked so exasperated, and so irritated, it was almost funny. The fact her eyes flitted down without the distraction of playing cards, however, hurt his heart.

A black paw found itself on the side of a calico cheek, turning the calico's face up. Rumpleteazer's breath quickened as she stared up at Seelniu. He really was gorgeous. His dark eyes glittered when they caught the light, and his dark fur could rival the darkest ebony.

'Bast, kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me,' 'Teazer thought hopefully, before logic kicked the dreamy thought of of her mind. Come on, 'Teazer. He was evil. He was a killer. Yet the softened face staring down at her didn't seem like it belonged to a heartless murderer. She was right. She just didn't know it.

"_Kotyonok_.. Don't look so down. It will be good soon," He smiled- wait, smiled? That wasn't something they saw every day.

"Thank ya," 'Teazer nodded, smiling slightly as Seelniu led her over to the window. It was open slightly, but the air wasn't too cold. His barrack faced an empty courtyard- lit by the light of the moon.

"Enjoy it. A Jellicle moon, no?" He spoke quietly, before leaving her stood in front of the window. Her white paw rested on her cheek, as though cherishing the spot where Seelniu had touched her, before she turned her face up to the moon.

Her brother was out there. Would he get into even more trouble with the tribe? Would they hurt him?

Those were all questions she'd find out later. For now, she'd have to just sit and wait for his return.

* * *

><p>"Jellicles come to the Jellicle ba-"<p>

CRASH.

Red, warning lights began to flash in the Yard, followed by several sirens. Demeter's signature scream of 'Macavity' sounded, immediately setting every resident on their guard.

"Here we go," Macavity muttered to his four workers. "Spread out."

Zain, Luka, Alex and Mungojerrie split, each taking a section of the yard and waiting for their boss's orders. Macavity paused for a second, before stepping out into the light.

He was a tall, striking figure- his presence struck fear into each Jellicle's heart. He'd attacked before, but he was still just as terrifying.

Munkustrap quickly herded the kittens behind him, as Demeter silently ran off into a disused den, locking, barrelling and bolting the door behind her. Outside, Macavity began to laugh, in his own low, sinister way.

"Jellicles! Once again, I have come to pay you a visit," He smirked, leaning down to hiss at the closest kitten. Electra whimpered and skidded off to hide behind- wait. Skimbleshanks?

"Oh, this just gets better!" Macavity laughed, his rasping voice resonating throughout the silent air.

"Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots?" He asked, taking sight of the spotted and striped queen stood behind Skimbleshanks. The Railway cat's bottom lip trembled, but did his best to hide it from the red cat. He was successful- the Napoleon seemed more interested in retaining a knowing smirk.

"Ah, you must be Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's parents! I find myself wanting to thank you. Your cold, stony Jellicle hearts turned away two kittens, and oh, what talented kittens," He smirked, tail lashing as he caught sight of said calico tom pacing a few metres away. His parents hadn't seen him yet..

Munkustrap was about to speak when Macavity seized hold of 'Jerrie's arm, yanking him out into the light. 'Jerrie winced, but stubbornly glared down at the dirt packed floor of the yard. The gasps of the Jellicles irritated him- what had they expected? If they didn't want him falling in with the 'wrong crowd', they should have kept him.

"Mungojerrie here is an excellent henchcat. He recognizes that you all despise him, and he is beginning to return the favor. I do believe he will serve me well for a long time," Macavity continued.

The Yard fell silent, as each and every cat tried to come to terms with what was said. True, they'd heard rumours that the twins were working for Macavity, but hadn't had any confirmation. Plus, seeing 'Jerrie again was a huge shock. He'd grown into a well built, handsome tom, and the weapons belt around his waist added to his shock factor.

Jenny clutched hold of Skimble's arm, trembling as she stared over at her son. Oh, her darling, her poor darling.. He thought they hated him. And he felt anger towards them for it. It was all her fault.. If only she'd stuck up for him and Rumple- Wait. Rumpleteazer?! She was forever by 'Jerrie's side..

The Gumbie was about to speak voicing her concerns when her mate cleared his throat. Unbeknownst to her, he was thinking along exactly the same lines.

"Where's me daughter, Macavity?!" He spoke, his Scottish accent shining strong in his anger. Had he hurt her? Was she.. Dead? Shuddering slightly, Skimbleshanks unsheathed his claws as he awaited for news on his queen kit- no. His queen. She'd be grown by now. Oh no. PLease no..

"Relax, old tom, I have not laid a paw on Rumpleteazer. Quite the lovely young queen, though. Pretty, but she.. Does not have the same views as Mungojerrie. I believe she shall be well cared for by Seelniu,"

Seelniu. The murderer. That did it. Skimbleshanks snarled, about to lunge for the Napoleon when Munk's silver arm barricaded him. Opposite, Macavity had let go of Mungojerrie, and this time, he spoke to someone who wasn't of Jellicle blood.

"Luka. Zain. Alex. You know what to do."

* * *

><p>That simple little sentence. That was all it had taken to create utter pandemonium. The three henchcats had spread themselves out, and began to sow terror and fear into their allotted segments of the yard. The kittens were herded away by the Jellicle queens, and the toms were gearing up for a huge fight. Though limited in number, Macavity's henches had skill where they only had basic training.<p>

Crack. Alonzo was down, a simple kick to the head from Zain. A yowl. Somebody had been injured. Everywhere Mungojerrie looked, there was something evil and vicious going on. Yet.. He couldn't feel anything, for either side.

Growling lowly, the calico tom was about to retreat back to Macavity when a paw tugged on his arm. Hissing, Mungojerrie spun on his heel- to meet the face of his father.

Skimbleshanks looked a mixture of horrified, curious, and scared. He was taking in every detail of what had been his kit. Mungojerrie had grown, so much.. And he hadn't been there for it. And now, the tom was attacking his tribe alongside Macavity. Skimbleshanks knew that deep, deep down, he should defend his home. Oh, that was impossible. He couldn't hurt his son.

"Mungojerrie.. Lad, I'm sorry. Please, just promise me this. Look after your sister,"

Mungojerrie's reaction was absolutely not one he'd expected.

"Gerroff! 'Teazah 'as me! Oi won' let ANEHONE trea' her loike ya awll did! She's soife! She won' ge' 'er 'eart broken agehn! Ya ah no troibe of moine, and ya ah no fathah of moine!" 'Jerrie cried, shaking in anger, but a couple off tell-tale tears streaking down his face. Blinking quickly to clear them, the calico tom pushed Skimble's arm off his shoulder.

And collapsed when a throwing knife impaled the back of his neck.

"Mungojerrie! Retreat, get back, you Jellicle scum!" A Bengal cat roared, roundhouse kicking the cat who had tried to defend Skimbleshanks from Mungojerrie. It turned out to be a groggy Alonzo, who quickly met unconsciousness again as Luka's kick sent him to the floor.

"He wasn't trying to hurt me.." Skimble murmured, sadly noticing that his son had simply been trying to do what he'd expected. Keep himself away from his parents. And it broke his heart. And here he was. Lying on the ground at his feet.

"Laddie-"

"Get away. You know the score! This is your fault, you shouldn't have spoken to him," Luke spoke harshly, quickly gathering the limp calico tom into his arms and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Mac! Mac, we good to leave?"

The red cat turned on his heel, almost doing a double take at the sight of the hurt calico tom on Luka's shoulder. Regardless, he collected himself, and nodded, his thundering roar the next sound to fill the Junkyard.

"Forces! Retreat. Jellicles, this isn't the last you've heard of us."

Then they were gone. Disappeared to make the long, arduous journey back to the Hideout- Mungojerrie fading away as blood poured down his back.

* * *

><p>"Get me a healer! RIGHT NOW!" Macavity's thunderous yelling resonated throughout the Hideout, scaring every conscious cat, and rousing the sleeping ones.<p>

Rumpleteazer's head snapped up from where she'd fallen asleep on the window sill. They were back? Excellent!

Smiling happily, the queen bounced up to her feet, running as fast as she could through the barrack and to the door. Her journey was halted, however, when she ran into a strong, muscled black wall.

"_Kotyonok_? No.. This is not something you should see.." Seelniu's thickly accented voice spoke, as he placed two strong paws on her slim shoulders. That simply scared her more.

"Whot? Oh bast, whot 'appened?! Seelniu? Ya 'ah gonnah tell moi what 'appened o' oi swear, tha Chroistmas tree will 'av two more baubles this yeah!" She growled, practically shaking with rage as she hit his chest with her palms.

The black tom sighed, staring down at the calico queen. The fists on his chest didn't hurt- they simply alerted him to her distress. Her eyes were wide, and her bottom lip trembled in worry and rage. How could he be harsh with her? She deserved to know what had happened.

Keeping a firm hold on the small queen, Seelniu opened the door to let her though. And caught her as she stumbled to her knees.

Mungojerrie was just opposite them- placed on several boxes in a corner of the room outside the barrack. The scene wasn't pleasant. Several healers and the Napoleon gathered around the calico tom, frowns etched on their faces as the healers worked.

Rumpleteazer let out a small sob, clutching onto Seelniu for support as she stared over at her brother. She wanted to go to him, but maybe it was a good thing that the raven tom wouldn't let her. His body was marred red with blood, and from what she could tell, he was unresponsive. What had happened? Had her tribe hurt her twin?

"Jerrie..."

Her simple word was enough to catch the attention of the Hidden Paw, who's head snapped up.

"Seelniu. Get her out of here. She's seen all she needs to."

"No! 'Jerrie!" 'Teazer whimpered, as her small form was scooped up into Seelniu's arms, the black tom murmuring quietly to her. She ignored it, and simply thrashed, trying her best to escape the raven tom's grip. 'Jerrie.. Her 'Jerrie.. No.

The calico queen let out a whimper, burying her face in Seelniu's fur as he carried her back into the barrack, closing the door behind him and sitting down on her bed.

"_Kotyonok_.. _Kravisaya_.. It's okay," He murmured, stroking her back as she cried into his fur. She didn't respond, but somewhere felt slightly happy that he was trying to comfort her.

After several seconds of 'Teazer's crying, the black tom gave in to his urge. He did something he'd never done in his life. He wrapped his arms around the small queen, his stron arms provising her with warmth and security. He sighed slightly, resting his chin on the top of her head as he simply held her.

Something he could do forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M SORRY. I hope you liked this chapter, I should be revising, exam tomorrow... **

**I made up for the sadness of 'Jerrie with some Seelniu/Teazer fluff.**

**Kravisaya - Beautiful.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Retelling and romance

**A/N: Once again, please check out Mistolover101's story :) Thanks to Victoriadancer2014 for being so sweet about this story. Bit of a filler but crucial! Some Seelniu for you all. Again, I own nothing but him and the plot! Slight mention of violence, but fluff!**

* * *

><p>Naturally, moments after Macavity had left, the Jellicles cancelled the ball. Props were put back into their boxes, muscles cooled, and hearts sunk. The Gumbie cat's den was frequented by the many injured toms, and they were treated and dispatched without much interest.<p>

The Gumbie cat's heart felt as though it was going to break. She'd seen her child, but he'd been more than heartbreaking. They'd broken her poor Mungojerrie's heart completely, and were now seen as the monsters he had to protect his sister from. Not to mention- Alonzo had stuck a knife in him! That was not going to help redeem the Jellicles, at all. Her poor baby was hurt..

The fact Rumpleteazer hadn't shown up worried her even more. Had she grown? Was she okay? Was she in danger from this Seelniu? Oh, the stories she'd heard.. A ruthless killer. No compassion. Surely Mungojerrie wouldn't let him hurt her..

She yearned for her two any mother, she wanted to protect her kids. Deep down, she felt anger at Alonzo for hurting 'Jerrie (Skimble had gone to voice his own anger) and she dreaded the thought of both of her twins being in danger.

Sighing sadly, Jenny crossed over to a small shelf in her den, which practically groaned under the weight of tons and tons of objects. Her spotted and striped paw found a soft, ratty blanket- the blanket that had lined her kittens' bed.

"My poor babies.. Will they ever come home?"

* * *

><p>There was nothing more terrifying than waking up with somebody unknown beside you. Expect, perhaps, waking up wrapped in somebody's arms. Somebody renowned for murder. Someone unreachable, but.. So damn hot.<p>

Those thoughts raced through Rumpleteazer's sleep clouded mind as she jolted out of unconsciousness. Seelniu's arms were still wrapped around her, but they'd moved from being sat up against the wall to stretched out on her bed. Crap. What had they done?

The calico queen frantically glanced down at the sleeping tom, before remembering the events of the day before. 'Jerrie, seriously injured. Hurt by their own tribe.. No. Their ex-tribe. Seelniu had stayed up all night with her, while she cried into his fur. Upon closer inspection, Rumpleteazer realized with some guilt that his fur was still slightly damp.

'Ya realleh shoul' ge' away from 'im..' 'Teazer's mind warned her, as she stared down at the sleeping tom. His paw was on the small of her back, his free arm limp from where she'd moved it off her. His muscles were prominent in the early morning light, and rippled and relaxed every time he moved. That fur was beautiful.. Lustrous black, almost shining in the light. His jaw was strong, and his cheekbones prominent, with slightly unkempt, jet black headfur. He really was gorgeous- and he'd been so sweet to her. No tom had every been like that with her- plus, he made her laugh. That was extremely rare. He'd be so perfect if he had a heart.

Sighing slightly, 'Teazer lifted her head, deciding it would be best to get back to her own bed. When her gaze met Seelniu and the other toms' bunks, she twigged. Oh. She was already in it. She'd have to wake the sleeping tom if she wanted to move, and she didn't really have the heart to.

Sleep won out over logic, and the calico queen fell back asleep. Her head rested on the black tom's chest, purring quietly as his arm almost instantly wrapped around her back. The raven tom chuckled lowly, taking a lungful of her sweet, floral scent before joining her in the realms of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>A tiny black kitten was running for his life, diminutive paws pounding on the pavement in sync with his frightened little heart. Angry screams and shouts melded into a horrific, terrifying medley as the kitten ran, soft whimpers escaping his lips. The cats behind him continued to gain, their yells and screams getting louder and louder as they achieved more distance on the kit.<p>

The dark kitten really was small. He'd been born outside of London, to a loving mother and an overbearing father. From a young age, the kitten was exposed to violence, abuse, and anger- as opposed to cuddles, kisses, and snuggling. Guaranteed, he recieved snippets of love from his mother, at a young age.. Yet as she grew older, his father managed to beat it out of her. Instead of being a fully doting parent, his mother would sadly watch from the sidelines as her mate dragged their kitten up, sending him out into drug dens for him, thieving on the streets.. You name it, and the kit had done it before he was even a teen.

Still, his love for his mother never wavered. When she'd been taken away with her father, he'd stowed away and followed, excited to begin a new life in London. Maybe he could finally drop having to do these crimes? He didn't want to have to do them to gain his father's approval, and he was so close to growing up, maturing, and kicking a life of crime to the curb.

That, however, was scuppered. Within weeks of the family arriving in London, his mother fell ill. Deadly ill. Her face was almost constantly ashen, and only improved when her young kit managed to rob some medicine from the cats on the other side of town. Macavity, the Mystery cat had a huge, terrifying army- with enough medicine to keep them alive for a long time. So, the kit had taken it to help her. Yet this time.. He'd been caught.

The kitten whined as he whipped around a corner, his small body pressed in to the wall as he heard the thundering of feet run past. Instead of following him round the corner, they ran right past, easing the worry in his heart.

"Mother.." He murmured, padding down the alleyway to the crates of boxes that made his home. As usual, his mother was lying in acorner- his father stood, back turned, in the opposite corner.

"Mother," The black kitten whined, quickly running over to her. Unlike normal, the black queen didn't turn her head in response to him. And when he leaned in to hug her.. She was cold. The thud that should sound from within her chest lay still.

She was dead.

"Mother! No, please no-" The black kitten whimpered, reaching out to place a paw on his mother's face. It came back bloodstained.. She'd been killed.

"Papa?"

The tabby in the corner turned, a slow, malicious smile on his face as he advanced towards the tiny kit.

"My son. Oh, how you were growing soft.. I have to eradicate that. You have potential, you could be a contender.. After all, your name means strength, no?" He smirked, a dark look in his eyes as the kit prepared to take a jump at his father.

"You killed mama?"

"I did."

Like a flash, the small kit jumped to a few crates above his father's head, his weight impacting them and sending them down in a cascade. His father was down within moments, his mangy body trapped under the heavy, heavy wood.

"I'm sorry, papa, I didn't mean to hurt you.. But mama.."

Hours later, and the kitten was jolted awake by a strong, vice like grip on the back of his neck. Blinking, he snapped himself to consciousness as he felt himself being lifted by the scruff of his neck. To stare directly into the cold, yellow eyes of the Hidden Paw.

"If it isn't the kit that's been taking medicine, morning noon and night," Macavity leered, staring first at the whimpering kitten, then at the cold bodies of the cats he assumed to be his parents.

"I see you eradicated your family tree.. How clever.."

"I didn't mean to hurt-"

"Spare it, kitten. You know, I've always said cats turn out better when you start them young. All my kits have been little pathetic runts, but I do believe I could get you to such a high standard.. Not even a teen and already a cold blooded killer," He smirked, as the small kitten began to cry.

"I told you, I didn't mean to.. And I didn't kill my mama.."

"Spare it, kid. You'll find that everyone will prefer the fact you're a killer. That, and I don't believe you anyway," The Mystery Cat smirked, yanking the kitten off the box he'd been on and to the floor.

"Come with me. I'll make sure you become the best criminal you can be. That, and I'm sparing your life for robbing me. You should be thankful. Got a name, kit?"

The tiny black kitten sniffled as he followed the red cat, taking a last glance at his parents before stifling the sob in his throat. If he had to act touch to stay alive, then he would. Taking a deep breath, the raven kit replied,

"My name is Seelniu, sir. It means strength."

* * *

><p>Seelniu awoke with a start, sweat dripping madly down his forehead. The nightmare, again. His chest fell and rose quickly, as he slowly realized he was in the barracks, not in the alleyway. He was in his barrack- with Rumpleteazer in his arms. And she was awake.<p>

"H-hey, _kotyonok_.." Seelniu stuttered, pulling himself up as the calico queen stared up at him in concern. She was beautiful. He thought that his years at the Hideout had wiped out his ability to care for any other cat.. But clearly, it hadn't.

"Seelniu? Wha's wron'?" 'Teazer asked, her voice slightly worried as she studied his facial expression. The black tom shook his head slightly, his dark gaze staring at anything but her worried, chocolate eyes.

"Don't worry, _kravisaya_.. I am fine."

'Teazer sighed slightly, placing her paws on his cheeks. The black tom sighed heavily, taking her paws in his and lightly stroking the fur on them. She smiled slightly but didn't let her gaze waver.

"Seelnyah. Cmon. Tell moi."

Seelniu pulled a face, before giving in. He couldn't resist that beautiful chocolate gaze.

"Alright. Well, here we go.."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen by the time Seelniu had finished his tale. The calico queen hadn't spoken the entire time, and was in a state of surprise. For once, she didn't know what to say.. Normally, she'd question everything, but something in her heart told her that it was true. Plus.. He wasn't a murderer. She'd got him completely wrong, and she felt so sorry for him. What a sweetheart..<p>

"So that is me.." Seelniu added to break the silence, his head drooping slightly. He felt relieved that he'd told her.. But what if she preferred the cold, ruthless killer?

"Seelnyah.." The calico queen sighed, tipping his chin up so he met her eyes. He was relieved to see that they were warm and inviting, as opposed to disapproving and angry.

"Ya poor tom.. Oi'm so glad ya told moi. Ya ave realleh put yaself in a good light. Oi'm sorreh for believin tha' stories," She smiled, her heart lifting slightly. Oh, if only he liked her- she really believed that they could work, now that she knew the truth about him..

Seelniu had never felt so excited. His heart was full of joy, and apprehension, as he searched for an answer to her previous statement. She understood. Macavity had been wrong- cats didn't always prefer criminals.

Unable to find an answer, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, which she fully returned, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I am very glad I told you. I did not think you would like me.." Seelniu sighed.

"O' course. Thank ya for tellin' moi, Oi'll keep it secret.."

"Thankyou very much, _kravisaya_. And of course I told you, you're perfect."

Oops. He'd gone and put his foot in it. Unbeknownst to him, 'Teazer's breath hitched in her throat as she pulled back from the hug, an excited look on her face as Seelniu met her eyes.

His apology didn't even come out- he didn't regret telling her. He hadn't known her long, but this queen was.. Amazing. Beautiful. She made him realize he could feel some emotion. And now here they were. Seelniu's paws resting on the sides of her waist, her forehead resting on his. She was so close. She didn't look like she was about to kill him, she looked.. Happy. Well, he hoped she wasn't going to kill him.

That in mind, the black tom tilted his face to the side as he leant in to brush his lips against hers, his heart pounding as he felt her return his kiss. God, she hadn't hurt him- did this mean she liked him, too? Purring, Seelniu continued to kiss the calico queen, her arms snaking around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

'Teazer was purring herself- he'd actually kissed her. She was sat in Seelniu's lap, returning a kiss he'd instigated. Her first kiss..

Gasping slightly, the calico queen broke the kiss for air, resting her forehead on his as he stroked her headfur.

"_Milaya moya_.. Would you like to watch the stars? They make lovely patterns on a clear night."

"Perfect.." 'Teazer nodded, giggling slightly as the black tom scooped her up into his arms, jumping through the open window and out onto the rooftop. The stars were indeed beautiful- bright, and glittering like they never had done before. And for once- Rumpleteazer looked away from the Jellicle moon, fully focusing on enjoying this night with Seelniu. Oh, how she could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NAW. I loved this ^_^ I hope you like his story, it took ages! Please review!**

**Milaya moya: My love**

**Kravisaya: Beautiful**

**Kotyonok: Kitten **


	7. Reassurance

**A/N: I'm back! Exams done. Bit of a filler chapter.. You're all gonna hate me in about 4 chapters.**

* * *

><p>Several days passed, each of them similar. Mungojerrie had been treated fervently by Macavity's healers for a solid two days, and luckily, they'd managed to stem the blood flow from his neck. Thankfully, Alonzo didn't have much talent for throwing knives- if the defensive weapon had gone any further into the calico tom's neck, he'd be dead.<p>

In terms of his sister, well.. Rumpleteazer hadn't been seen by anybody other than the healers, and Seelniu. The calico queen was still not permitted to leave the Hideout, and the only thing she had to do was visit Mungojerrie. It pained her to see her brother in such a vulnerable, wounded condition, but she couldn't bear stay away for long.

Exactly three days after Mungojerrie had been injured- three days after Rumpleteazer and Seelniu had become an item- and the calico tom was set to be taken off the pain relieving medication. Macavity's healers had decided to keep the tom unconscious long enough for his wounds to settle- and, surprisingly, it had worked.

The sun came along with Rumpleteazer. The small queen slipped out of the nest of blankets she'd been nestled in, making sure not to alert her new tomfriend- ah, tomfriend- and hastily made her way out of the barrack. It was a Sunday, and 99% of the employees were dormant in their sleeping quarters. The 1% that weren't were Rumpleteazer, two healers, and- potentially Macavity? Who knew? He could be anywhere.

Yawning, Rumpleteazer elbowed the door to the infirmary, pawing at her eyes as they were greeted with the industrial glare of the room. It was way too bright for an early morning..

"Morning, Rumpleteazer," A thin, grey tom greeted, as the calico queen settled into a chair besided Mungojerrie. The calico tom was still unconscious- his face weary, but otherwise completely still. The only thing that gave his injuries away was the excessive bandaging around his neck.

"Mornin', Jake," The queen replied, stifling a yawn as she took Mungojerrie's paw in hers, her free paw stroking his matted headfur. The rage she felt towards their tribe for hurting her brother was getting stronger by the day.. How could the do this to Mungojerrie? Wasn't exiling them enough?

A soft hum of information hit her ears, but her slight reverie blocked most of it out. Except the vital part.

They were about to wake Mungojerrie up. She dreaded the thought of seeing her brother in pain, but it had to be done.

"Jerrie.." Rumpleteazer murmured, resting a paw on the calico tom's cheek. His eyes were still locked shut, dormant as the healer aside him began to take away the painkillers.

The next few minutes were extremely tense, as the two cats waited for Mungojerrie to snap out of his sleep.

"Cmon, 'Jer.. Woike up.. Ploize. For moi," Rumpleteazer whispered, lightly stroking his face.

Seconds passed.. And the tom still remained dormant. His twin bit her lip, breath hitched in her throat. Jake was about to step in, when a soft, raspy cough sounded from the dark, striped calico.

"Ergh.. Wot 'appened?" Mungojerrie coughed, his eyelids cracking slightly as he woke, wincing slightly as the bright light hit him.

"Jer!" Rumpleteazer grinned, throwing her arms around the calico tom. He caught her and pulled her into a tight hug, holding his sister close to him.

"Hoiy, 'Teazah," The calico tom beamed, staring over her shoulder at the grey healer tom.

"I'll come check on you later.." Jake nodded, before picking up his clipboard and leaving the two.

Rumpleteazer sighed contentedly, taking in lungfuls of her twin's near identical scent. His warm hugs had been something she'd missed- she got them from Seelniu, but the warm, sold, reassuring presence that was her brother calmed her like nothing else could. To think she could have lost him.. All because of their ex-tribe.

"'Teazah.. Oi though' oi'd lost ya.. Alonzo threw somethin' a' moi, an' everythen jus wen' dahk.." The calico tom muttered, hugging his sister tightly.

"Ow do ya feel now, Jer?" His twin asked, resting her chin on her brother's shoulder.

"Well.. Ma neck 'urts, bu' not so badloiy," The calico tom mused, relaxing his hold on his sister as she pulled away from him. That was when he caught a whiff of her scent. It was the same as usual, but with a slightly different hint to it. The hint of a tom.

"Well well, Rumpleteazah, whot 'ave we got 'ere? 'Ave ya bin with a tom?" Mungojerrie asked as his sister sat beside him, her expression slightly guilty.

His tone was protective and slightly fierce- as it usually was when it came to the wellbeing of his sister.

"Erm... Well.." The calico queen stumbled, trying not to giggle at the overly stern look on her brother's face. His mouth was twisted into a slight smirk, but his eyes were set and serious.

"Per'aps oi'd bettah tell ya whot 'appened aftah ya left 'Mac's office.."

* * *

><p>"Well, 'Teazah.. Oi guess oi missed a lot.." The calico tom sighed, just seconds after his sister had recounted her tale. He didn't disapprove, exactly- she'd clarified that Seelniu wasn't the tom he was rumored to be. That information had provided Mungojerrie with some relief, but he still felt fiercely protective of his marginally younger sister. He guessed that his protective streak would never really fade away.<p>

"Oi'm meetin' Seelniu tha secon' oi ge' outta here," Mungojerrie decided, nodding in confirmation. His sister groaned, whacking her brother's shoulder with a paw.

"Aw, cmon Jer-"

"E mus' ave tha big brotha's approval. An' tha's tha."

Mungojerrie stayed in the infirmary for two days, and the day of his release finally came. Rumpleteazer was nervous- she'd told Seelniu about the upcoming meeting, and he'd been amused, but she was still nervous. No way in hell did she want her brother disapproving og her tomfriend.

"_Milaya moya_, calamity," Seelniu sighed, catching his queenfriend around the waist and pulling her into his lap.

"Calm," She corrected, idly twirling her paws in her lap as the black tom stroked her headfur. He simply chuckled, leaning to kiss her cheek.

"Ah, my many apologies, _kravisaya_," The Russian tom grinned.

"Ya English 'as 'koinda improved, though, since ya've been moi 'guahd'," Rumpleteazer amended, earning another laugh from the black tom.

"I enjoy having you here.. Perhaps when Macavity ends this.. Er.. Sentence, you will consider staying?" Seelniu asked, slight hesitation in his voice. He was scared that his queen would leave him- everyone that he'd ever cared about had left..

"Trus' moi, Oi'm stayin'," The calico queen replied softly, pressing a kiss to his jaw. Instead of that just being it, the black tom gently took her chin in his hand, leaning in for a deep, intimate kiss. He didn't even have chance to register the door opening when a husky cough jolted the two apart.

"Well.. Oi'm guessin' ya mus' be Seelniu.. Oi'm ere ta talk ta ya bou' datin' moiy sistah, bu' oi see tha' ya are definiteloiy set on stoiyin together," Mungojerrie commented, arms folded as he leant against the doorframe. Despite his pretense of anger, a soft smirk played on his face. His sister's surprised expression amused him- now, just to see how Seelniu would react.

The black tom gently moved the calico onto her bed, before pulling herself up to his feet. He was at least a half a foot taller than Mungojerrie, but the challenging expression on the calico tom's face didn't waver. Seelniu decided that it was just a display of how strongly the calico tom felt about his sister.

"Mungojerrie? I am very much happy to see that your health has improved," The black tom smiled, a nervous tone to his voice as he held out a paw to shake.

"Than' ya, Oi'm much bettah," The calico tom nodded, briefly shaking the black tom's paw. The few seconds that followed were so tense, the air could be sliced with a knife. Rumpleteazer bit her lip, watching the two toms. They were staring each other down- just waiting for what Mungojerrie would say next.

'Bast, e's gonnah say no..' The calico queen's mind yelled, as her brother's eyebrows raised into an unreadable expression.

"Well.. Seelnyah.. Oi wanna 'ear ya tale from ya lips. Ya queenfriend told moi, bu' Oi wanna know mo' abou' moi sistah's tom," Mungojerrie grinned. Relief washed over the two, and Mungojerrie staggered slightly when a small calico mass flew into his arms.

"Than's, 'Jer," Rumpleteazer whispered, hugging him tightly before dropping back down to her feet. "Oi'm gonnah go ge' some food.. Oi'll leave ya ta tawlk."

Talk. That they didn't. Despite the fact Mungojerrie approved, he still wasn't sure of what to talk about with this tom. He suspected that Seelniu didn't have a clue, either- his face was puzzled.

"Well.. Thank you, I am glad you are well," Seelniu nodded. "I think I need food.."

"Ya thin' ya need moiy sistah, no' tha food," Mungojerrie smirked, before stepping aside to allow the charcoal tom to pass.

"Jus' to say.. If ya 'urt 'er, well, oi 'ope ya're no' too attached ta ya throat," The calico tom warned.

"I have no intention of hurting Rumpleteazer.. I have not had the best past, I want to keep a good thing in my life," The charcoal tom replied quietly, before leaving.

Mungojerrie stared after his sister and the black tom, a soft grin on his face.

"Well.. Full o' sahproises.." The calico chuckled. Perhaps now they could move on properly.. Away from the Jellicles, and beginning a new life. He was glad that the black tom took her mind off things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bit of a filler, but at least I update****d! Exams are done- more updates! Please leave feedback and check out Mistolover101's story and Victoriadancer2014**

**It's close to Christmas- check out my story A Hideout Christmas :)**


	8. Repercussions

**A/N: I hope you had a lovely Christmas. Macavity's back.. What? He's my favourite character. **

**Bit mature, plus violence and injuries. Nothing too bad.**

* * *

><p>Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Macavity had allowed for Rumpleteazer to go back to her own barrack, but she'd stuck with Seelniu like glue. Mungojerrie was about as pleased as a cat could get- despite the fact she'd spent a lot of time with her tom, she always spent an equal amount of time with him.<p>

The red tom, however, was completely clueless about Seelniu and Rumpleteazer. Word had quickly spread around the Hideout, but it somehow hadn't got back to Macavity. He wasn't one to ban relationships and love, but he was extremely tough on Seelniu. The amount of times Rumpleteazer had cuddled the black tom after a gruelling training session..

It was always best to keep Macavity in the dark. Bast knew what he'd do if he found out about the two- Rumpleteazer wasn't exactly in Macavity's good books. She hadn't mentioned the Jellicles again, but the fact she'd been so hung up on them still irritated Macavity.

Early Saturday morning, and the sun illuminated the vast, stark training room. Two cats were sparring in the middle of the room- a queen and a tom. Standard training usually involved weapons, but the tom seemed to be holding back.

Several minutes later, and both cats fell to sit on a crate, their chests rising and falling rapidly.

"Oi 'ate earleh troinin.." The queen sighed, as the tom stretched out on his back, lying lazily on the crate.

"Has its advantages," The tom purred, lightly stroking the calico queen's thigh. She giggled, slapping his paw away. The black tom simply smirked, tugging on her arm so she was settled on top of his body.

"Well, Rrrrumpleteazer, what are you doing there?" Seelniu asked, purring quietly.

Rumpleteazer simply chuckled, leaning down to engage the black tom in a deep kiss. He fully returned it, trailing a paw up her side and cupping her cheek. She purred, breaking the kiss and nuzzling his cheek.

"_Kotyonok_?" Seelniu murmured, flicking his tail up her leg and kissing her cheek.

"Mhm?" The calico queried, snuggling into the tom.

Seelniu sighed, stroking her headfur in time with his tail stroking her leg.

"May I ask about your views on the Jellicle?"

"Jellicles," She corrected, breath hitched in her throat. Seelniu noticed this and sat them both up, resting his back against a rack of weapons and pulling her into his arms.

"I don't want the boss to cause you pain for it," He spoke, gently caressing her back. She tensed, her tail flicking in agitation.

"Oi don' wannah go back.. Oi wanna stoiy wiv ya an 'Jer. Thoiy can' love us tha' much if thoiy le' Mac tek 'Jerrie back.. Plus, 'Lonzo 'urt moiy brotha," She sighed, growling feebly. Seelniu sighed and nuzzled her headfur, kissing her forehead.

"I am very sorry. As long as you are happiness, I am okay. Plus, Jerriemungo and I are here for you," He spoke. Although his english was still garbled, Rumpleteazer could tell just how much adoration he held for her. It tugged at her heart.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the Hideout, Macavity was pacing his office. His tail flicked in agitation, his paws clasped behind his back. The monster of depravity was puzzled- the behaviour of some of his workers was really confusing him. It wasn't uncommon for the henchcats to misbehave, but when it was the second in command..<p>

Frowning, the red tom fell into his chair, drumming his fingers on the desk before angrily swiping at the files that occupied it. They flew onto the floor, tumbling down and landing in a disarrayed order. They were supposed to be completed- but, that wasn't Macavity's job. He didn't handle that paperwork- it was basically signing documents. Far too lowly for the Napoleon of Crime.

It was Seelniu's job. Up till now, he'd always completed his tasks, and shown up late every single time his boss called him to the office. He was neglecting his second in command duties- and that was completely unheard of.

What was going on? He hadn't seen him doing anything different- when the black tom rarely appeared, he was on his own, or ordering a trainee around. Come to think of it.. He was seen around the Hideout less. He hadn't exactly been sociable, but it was becoming more and more of a common occurence for him to disappear days at a time.

Macavity sighed, before snapping his head up and staring at a bowl on the dresser. With a flick of his paw, it floated over to the desk, setting down where the files had been resting just a minute ago. The Mystery Cat rose to his feet, before scanning his possessions and grabbing a jug of dark liquid. He poured it into the bowl, before setting it down and waving his free paw over the bowl.

"Locate, locate Seelniu Trazkiowczky," Macavity muttered, setting his paws back down to his sides as the water began to swirl, before settling. An image began to materialize, blurry at first before clearing.

"I think I'd best get to work.." Seelniu sighed, running his hand through his headfur. The dark tom glanced down to the queen beside him, before wrapping his arms round her and shaking his head.

"Eh.. Macavity will cope," He amended, before leaning down for a kiss. The calico tilted her face up, wrapping her arms around the black tom in a hug.

Calico.

That was all Macavity needed to see. Growling, he swept a paw over the bowl, discarding the image before pounding a fist on the intercom button.

"Get me Rumpleteazer. Right now," He spat.

* * *

><p>"Get me Rumpleteazer. Right now,"<p>

Mungojerrie almost choked on his mouse stew, partly from the shock of Macavity's voice filling the hideout, and partly from fear for his sister. What had she done? Had he discovered her secret?

"Oi wish tha' bast'ahd woul' jus' le' 'Teazah be," Mungojerrie growled, throwing his spoon down and casting one last, wistful look at the bowl of stew. He knew his sister had to go- she'd be jailed if she refused a direct order from her boss.

Ignoring the many stares he recieved from the canteen's other occupants, Mungojerrie marched out of the door, wincing slightly as his head whipped round to check for the small queen. His neck was healing, but it still hurt. Damn that knife..

Cringing, the calico tom rubbed the back of his neck as he shoved past his colleagues to get to his sister's barrack. He knew that she was in there today- Mungojerrie was due to be training, so she'd be with Seelniu. He'd grown to like the black tom, a feat he'd thought impossible prior to meeting him.

Not even bothering to knock, Mungojerrie strode into the barrack, almost colliding with his sister.

"'Jer? Whot ah ya doin'?" Rumpleteazer queried, biting her lip to try and hide the quiver in her voice. Her twin rested his paws on her shoulders, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. She visibly relaxed, but her tail was still drooped to the floor.

"Oi 'eard ya ah off ta 'Mac-"

"I will take her," Seelniu cut in, but was silenced by Mungojerrie's warning stare.

"Oi don' moind ya two, Seelnyah, bu' chawnces ah, Mac 'as foun' out. Oi realleh thin' it'll be bes' if Oi go wiv 'er," The calico tom spoke, his voice friendly but with a warning tone laced underneath. The black tom simply sighed, nuzzling his queen before heading out of the door.

"Jer.. Oi'm sca'ed," Rumpleteazer whimpered, cuddling close to her brother. Her tomfriend was great, but Mungojerrie still possessed the best ability to calm her down. They were still as close as you could get.

"Shh,shh, Oi know," The calico tom replied, his deep Cockney voice quiet and calming.

"Le's jus' ge' it ovah wiv, then ya can come back an' tawlk ta moi, okay? We'll ploiy cahds o' plot prahnks, Oi promise," Mungojerrie nodded, ruffling her headfur and leading her to Macavity's office.

"Thanks, 'Jer," She murmured, almost giggling as her brother threw her a mock salute and a thumbs up, before knocking on the door and bolting.

It flew open almost immediately- entirely on its own.

Oh, great.

* * *

><p>"Rumpleteazer.." Macavity's voice echoed throughout the room, as the door slammed shut behind the calico queen. He'd rendered himself invisible, and was using his magic to put the queen on edge.<p>

"Sah.." She replied, voice as steady as it could get before walking to the middle of the room, pawas clasped behind her back.

"Now, I have a little problem to discuss with you. You are familiar with my rules, are you not?"

"O' course Oi am, ya moide moi study 'em.." Rumpleteazer nodded, trying to keep her voice respectful.

"Then you will be familiar with rule 36? Recite it," Macavity's raspy, disembodied voice ordered.

"'Enches ovah tha rank o' Specialis' canno' be ena'mud," The calico queen sighed, immediately twigging onto the reason she'd been summoned.

"I was generous. I gave you a nice alternative to punishment for your behaviour about the Jellicles. Then you betray my generosity by violating the rule and losing me one of my best workers!" Macavity's voice rose to a yell, as the red tom materialized. His yell was heard all over the hideout- and every cat felt immediate sympathy for the calico queen.

That increased, as the sound of a slap rung out from the office, followed by a yelp. Mungojerrie's hackles rose from where he was waiting- that better not have been what it sounded like..

Macavity was seething, as the calico queen held a paw to her stinging cheek.

"Oi'm sorreh! Don' 'urt-" She began, her words cut off by Macavity grabbing her by the throat.

"Don't tell me how to run my business. I'm not going to give you the easy option again," He snarled, before raising his free paw and using his claws to swipe at her face. The calico winced, as several long, deep cuts appeared on her cheek, before being dropped to the floor.

"Perhaps you'll learn to listen to me," Macavity growled, before beating and scratching the young queen.

* * *

><p>Her cries were held off by her biting her lip, but the sound of their boss's yells and her whimpers were audible enough for Mungojerrie and Seelniu to hear.<p>

"'s beatin' er!" Mungojerrie snarled, jumping up to his feet. Seelniu had joined him, and the two had been sat in silence just down the corridor.

Seelniu hissed, but held himself back and grabbed onto Mungojerrie.

"Calm down- you'll make it worse," Seelniu hastily replied, before simultaneously flinching with Mungojerrie, as another yelp came from the office. It was hurting both toms not being able to go to her. How could Macavity do such an awful thing- Rumpleteazer definitely didn't deserve it.

"This is my fault.." Seelniu commented through gritted teeth. For the first time, he felt hatred for Macavity- nobody caused Rumpleteazer pain. She'd already been through enough.

"It ain't ya faul' Mac's such an ass.. Ya make moi sis'ah 'appy," Mungojerrie replied, still trembling with rage as he prepared for his sister to be kicked out of the office. They'd wait. She'd be fine..

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, Macavity seized the bloody queen by the scruff, yanking her up to face him.<p>

"Thankyou so much for dropping in. Listen to me. Spend time with Seelniu again, and you'll pay in more than your blood," The Hidden Paw rasped, before unceremoniously throwing the queen out. Once she heard the door slam shut, Rumpleteazer cracked an eyelid. The corridor in front of her was desolate, and Macavity wasn't exactly going to assign her a Healer.

Seconds later, and two male voices yelled from behind her, before the sound of running feet reached her ears.

"'Teazah.. 'Teazah, ploise, can ya 'ear moi? Come on, i's no' tha' bad, oi promoise.." Her brothers voice. He sounded steady, but she could detect the worry and pain underneath it. The next thing she registered before losing consciousness was being picked up, and taken to her and her brother's barrack.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie had sent Seelniu packing. He'd heard Macavity's final sentence, and he couldn't have her being seen with him in broad daylight. He wasn't splitting them up- just telling the black tom to be cautious about when he saw his sister. The Russian tom agreed, asking Mungojerrie to take care of his 'kravisaya' before leaving.<p>

The calico tom had never felt greater anger than when he saw the state of his twin. He tentatively approached her, and Mungojerrie couldn't hold back the soft hiss. His sister's coat was marred with blood, with deep, long gashes running all over her slim body. The white was stained red, and the visible parts of her coat were bruised.

"'Teazah.. 'Teazah, ploise, can ya 'ear moi? Come on, i's no' tha' bad, oi promoise.." Mungojerrie straight up lied through his teeth, before scooping her up into his arms. He ignored the blood that got on his coat as he ran back to their barrack. It was an unspoken rule that cats were not allowed medical assistance after being 'punished', and the calico tom knew he'd have to do it.

Mungojerrie kicked the door open and jumped, taking in the vast enormity of cats surrounding him. Why- almost all of the employees were there.. Of course. They'd heard. The twins were well known, and most of the time, the employees felt sympathy for those who'd fallen prey to a beating from Macavity.

"Is she alive?" A grey queen whispered. Mungojerrie vaguely recognized her as one of his sister's friends, but didn't reply. He set his sister down on an unused bed- somebody had cleared it, and put a sheet over it- and reached for the first aid box under the bed.

"If you need us, Mungojerrie, just call," Luka, one of the cats who had aided Mungojerrie, commented, before leading the cats out.

"'Teazah.." The tom whispered, before pressing two fingers to her neck. She was alive- and breathing. Thank bast. What would his mother do? Exile- no. He had to think about her medical side. Mungojerrie skimmed through the box, his paw clasping onto a bottle of disinfectant. Ha.

"Oi'm glad ya ah asloip, this stin's loike a mothah bitch.." Mungojerrie spoke quietly, before unscrewing the bottle and beginning the long process of treating his sister. Wounds clean, be checked to see if she was awake before starting to wrap a shoddy, broken bandage around her, misery in his eyes as he did so.

Maybe this wasn't the best life for them after all. Now.. Now, even the Jellicles looked ideal. If she'd been hurt there, there'd be a medical team assembled almost immediately. Yet, they were bad.. They'd hurt her too.. Oh, he was confused.

Mungojerrie leant down to nuzzle his sister's paw, before lightly stroking her headfur. Their living situation would have to be dealt with later.. Tending to his sister was more important right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, but I don't think Macavity was going to let that slide. Please leave feedback- this one took me ages. . x**


	9. Remedies

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. All of my friends have New Years plans but me. Party.**

* * *

><p>He'd never seen her look like this. Her coat was usually clean and well groomed, her stripes forming a beautiful calico pattern. The white of her chest was usually pale and pristine, matching the white mask on her face.<p>

His queenfriend definitely didn't look like herself. Rumpleteazer's coat was still red with blood, her white stripes yellow and purple with bruises. The bigger,deeper scratches were bandaged appallingly by Mungojerrie- who'd fallen asleep with rolls of gauze and disinfectant in his paws.

Seelniu sighed heavily, staring down at the sleeping queen. It was late- exceptionally late. The entire Hideout (including Macavity) was asleep, and he'd decided to come visit his queenfriend. He hadn't slept a wink- the overwhelming sadness he felt for his queen, and the guilt he felt.. What if he hadn't been so involved? What if he'd kept their meetings extremely secret? She might not be in this state.

"_Milaya moya_.. I am so, so sorry," The black tom murmured, pushing a strand of headfur out of her face, before reaching down for the bottle he'd brought with him. He took a washcloth in his hand, pouring some of the water in the bottle on it. Making sure to be gentle, he began to wipe the caked blood off her fur, treating her as though she were made of porcelain.

Several hours later, and the black tom prepared to leave before the sun even began to peek over the horizon. The cloth was red, and his eyes were heavy from exhaustion.

Seelniu stroked her cheek, before reaching for a folded piece of paper on the ground next to him. The calico queen had been teaching him to write- he'd never learnt in Russian, and he was struggling with English. However, he'd put all his effort into writing her an apology.

The black tom placed it in her balled up hand, before kissing her cheek and exiting the barrack as quietly as he had arrived. He had a plan. And this was the perfect time to put it into action.

Thanking Bast for the dark skies, Seelniu slipped through the shadows of the corridor and out onto the streets. His dark fur was a blessing at this moment in time- he wouldn't be seen. Smirking in success, the tom took one last look over his shoulder at the Hideout, before bolting off through the streets. Dawn was impending; he only had about an hour left of total darkness. They'd be awake soon, and if they weren't.. Well, he'd just have to wake them.

* * *

><p><em>'Maybe you'll listen to me next time..'<em> The terrifying rasp resonated through 'Teazer's mind, followed by strong pain. It was agony, her screams stuck in her throat. She wasn't going to be helped, her brother had left. Seelniu was gone. Macavity had killed him. Her twin was exiled. She'd be prisoner to Macavity forever. Shaking violently, 'Teazer jolted awake, wincing in pain at the sudden movement. It was just a nightmare, a replica of her evening with the boss.

Snuffling softly, 'Teazer glanced frantically around her. Wait.. This was her barrack, and her body was bandaged. When she lifted an arm, her fur was clean, but slightly damp. Who- how had she got here? The calico sniffed lightly, detecting two scents. One was stale, but familiar.. Seelniu. And then she remembered. She couldn't see him. Biting her lip to quell the tears, she turned her head in the direction of the much stronger scent.

Mungojerrie. She noticed that his face was sunken and worn out, and he'd fallen asleep knelt on the floor, his body awkwardly sprawled on the bed. Oh Bast- he'd been the one who'd helped, working hard all night just to help her. She loved her brother more than she could say.

The calico queen grunted, shifting over a few centimetres, almost moaning from the sensation of her wounds flaring up. A soft rustle resounded, calling for her attention. Frowning, Rumpleteazer glanced down to where it had come from- it was nestled in her paw. Strange..

Shrugging it off- metaphorically- she unfolded the piece of paper, squinting in the early morning light.

_'Kravisaya,_

_A thousand apologies.. My fault. I should have had care. I hope you like clean fur, I apologize for the dampness. I have gone to help. I return with darkness. I'm so sorry._

_I love you._

_Seelniu.'_

That was all sh needed to see. Several tears formed in her chocolate eyes- she didn't want him feeling so bad. But at least she'd see him that night.. If Macavity didn't twig on. What did he mean by going to help? Plus, he loved her.

'Bast, moi brain iz scrambled..' Rumpleteazer thought, as she struggled to focus. There were so many things racing through her mind, and she couldn't grasp onto any of them. Sighing slightly, and giving in to the drowsiness and pain, the calico let her eyes drift shut, tugging on Mungojerrie's arm before falling back into the realms of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Her twin startled awake, almost falling forwards. He'd been using his sister as a pillow, and her disappearance meant that he lost the support. Blinking to clear the fog, he glanced around for her, heart racing in panic. It settled when he located his twin, a few inches away, with enough space for another cat next to her. Had she moved? Bast- she'd moved up for him.<p>

"Ya silleh queehn," The tiger striped tom chuckled lowly, before stretching out next to his sister, a protective arm around her shoulders.

"If aneh'one wan's ta 'arm yah, thoiy're gonnah go through moi this toime. Physoicalley. We arehn' stoiyin' ere, 'Teazah. Tha' oi can guaran'ee."

* * *

><p>It felt as though he'd been running for hours. Seelniu's heart pounded in his chest, his breath coming in sharp rasps as he leant against the wrought iron gate. The streets were illuminated in early morning light, and the vast clearing behind the gates was well lit. A hard packed dirt ground, bordered by trash and an array of junk.<p>

This was the Jellicle Junkyard. Shivering in anticipation, the black tom closed a paw on the gate, merely waiting for their Protector to apprehend him.

"Halt! Who are you?"

Yep. Typical Jellicles.

Sighing, Seelniu held his paws up, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from lunging at the silver tabby in front of him. From the stories his queen had told him.. This was Munkustrap. He'd initiated her exile, but he was no Macavity. All he required was a mere conversation and some help. Then he'd leave.

"My name is Seelniu Trazkiowczky. Agent to Macavity.. Tomfriend to Rumpleteazer, companion to Mungojerrie. I come seeking Jennyshanks and Skimbleanydots. I have news," The black tom replied, warily staring at the silver tabby opposite. He was a foot shorter, but the steely expression on his face didn't falter- until he mentioned Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie.

Seelniu's hopes began to rise, but quickly fell, as Munkustrap scoffed and turned his head away.

"If that's /really/ all my brother can do, then he is stupider than I thought," The silver tabby rolled his eyes in disbelief, folding his arms and beginning to walk away.

"Govno," Seelniu muttered, his foreign tongue coming back in his sudden haste. Clearing his throat, he called out to the silver tabby, his voice filled with desperation.. And fear.

"Please! Please, look, I am without weapons. Your brother did not send me- I am fallen from grace at the Hideout. Please, it's about Rumpleteazer. Something's happened," Seelniu continued, his grip on the gate tightening.

Munkustrap, surprisingly, ceased in his walking, before turning on his heel. He'd normally shrug it off- Macavity's employees made their own choices- but it was all his fault the twins were there. They wanted them back in the tribe; even after Macavity's attack. Skimbleshanks had told Alonzo that Mungojerrie wasn't attacking him, and the tribe felt even more guilty.

The Protector surveyed the black tom, taking in everything from his desperate expression and tha bags under his eyes, to the way his tail twitched in agitation. What would Jenny say if he turned him away, and if Rumpleteazer was in trouble? What had happened to her.

"Alright. Tell me, then I will take you to Skimble and Jenny," Munkustrap relented. Relief washed over the black tom- his face instantly relaxed, and his tail ceased in twitching.

"She was placed under my guard for being so upset about you all. Our story of coming to be is unimportant now, but it happened. We became a thing. Macavity does not permit me to take leave. Especially for a queen. She had no care, she say that it was worth sneaking around for myself. We were secret, but Macavity found out," He rambled, biting his lip.

Munkustrap's hackles rose, in anticipation of what the Russian tom would say next.

"He ask her to his office. Her twin and I, we wait for her nearby. I hear her yelp, and sound of violence and whimpering. She thrown out hours later, covered in blood and bruises. Mungojerrie sent me away, but I went to see her. She is extremely hurt, and our medical supplies are limited. I do not know if Macavity is through with her, either,"

That was all the silver tom needed to hear. He instantly leant to unlock the gate, allowing the black tom inside before turning in the direction of the twins' parents' den.

"Come. Nothing dangerous or you're gone," Munkustrap commented shakily, before leading the way. Seelniu followed, his tail twitching nervously. What if these cats were the monsters the twins had been led to believe? Well, they'd been filled with the idea, but whether they believed it or not..

Mind dwelling on this, it took a few seconds for him to notice that they'd arrived at a den. The door was open, and the inside was a mess. The floor was strewn with blankets, and several bookshelves sagged under the weight of many volumes. A medical table was resting in the corner, and several bottles of Scotch littered a small, wooden table next to it. Sat at the table were two cats- a spotted and tiger striped queen, and a golden tabby. These were his queenfriend's parents. And they were staring at him. Excellent.

"Jenny- Skimble- I'm sorry to disturb you, but I found this tom while patrolling. His name is Seelniu, and he came here requesting to speak to you both. He told me why, and I can guarantee that he is not here to harm. He has genuine information. If you need me, call," Munkustrap informed the two, before hastily bowing out of the den. He didn't want to be in there- he felt guilty about Rumpleteazer.

Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots stared up at the black tom, their paws clasped together. That made him smile a little, but it quickly evaporated at the thought of his own queenfriend.

"Well? Sit down," Skimble spoke hesitantly, gesturing for him to join them at the table. Seelniu did so, after a few seconds of deliberation.

Jenny's head snapped up, getting a huge lungful of the black tom's scent. He smelt of her daughter- and he smelt of her daughter's blood. Upon closer inspection.. No. That clotted fur was dirt, surely.. But no. It was blood.

"S-skimble.. What happened? Why are you here?" Jenny choked out, a paw clasped over her mouth in horror. She was dead. Her child was dead. Macavity had sent him to tell them. Oh, Bast..

Skimble's eyes widened, as he, too, inhaled the scent. His mind was racing with similar thoughts to his mate.

"What happened to our daughter? Is she.. Dead?" Skimble whispered, as the black tom noticeably shuddered.

"Maybe I should begin from start.."

The black tom dove into his explanation, and talked for what seemed like forever. He described Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's feelings about the Jellicles, and Rumpleteazer's confinement with him for missing her family. Jenny choked up at that, but he pressed on with his story. He documented- with some hesitation- what had happened, and how he'd fallen for the calico queen. He felt the need to give them a brief summary of his life- at which, both cats visibly relaxed, expressions sympathetic and slightly guilty. The black tom guessed that they'd believed the stories, too.. However, that was unimportant.

Seelniu continued to tell them of how he'd gained Mungojerrie's approval- a rare feat- and then, of how he'd been keeping his relationship a secret. Then, the dreaded part..

"Macavity found out. He beat her for hours. She's so badly hurt, and I want to help her.. And Mungojerrie. For now, she's completely out of medical supplies- all Mungojerrie has is simple antiseptic. I cannot see her.. But now I see what Macavity does.. I think in time.. She and 'Jerrie would come back.. I want to know.. Do you hate them? What happened?"

Jenny began to cry softly, but left the table and bustled over to the corner. Skimble sighed, leaning back in his chair. He felt rage about what had happened to his daughter, but there was no point permitting anger right now.

"We do not. It was Munkustrap trying to shock them into changing.. We miss them, and have done every day.. We didn't want to hurt them- they're our twins!" Skimble replied earnestly.

"Yes.. Yes, I will relate this, when I see Mungojerrie.. I am glad. I did not believe in the family hate.. I am also, so very sorry. It is all me," Seelniu sighed, ducking his head.

"Darling, no. From the sounds of it, you made our daughter happy when we didn't. You're just in a bad living situation.. Thankyou for coming. And thankyou so much for wanting to help- you might have managed to completely resolve a years long problem," Jenny replied- she'd come back. In her paws was a basket, filled with bottles, gauze, herbs, books..

"These books detail how to use the herbs. Mungojerrie will know how. Well, he should do.. And this is for you," Jenny explained, pressing a small book into his hand. It was a simple story, not too difficult to read.

"It'll help," She smiled, recieving a huge grin from the black tom.

"Thankyou- perhaps I learn English better," He smiled, taking the basket she held out to him. "Thankyou for listening."

"Look after Rumpleteazer. Please, tell her and 'Jerrie all we told you.. I think it's time they came home."

"I agree."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How perfect a boyfriend is Seelniu? Damn, where can I buy one? I'll see you all next year ;) Please leave a review. Xx Have a great new year**


	10. Ruse

**A/N: I'm back, again. Strong language and a slight sexual reference, but nothing too bad. Not many chapters left to go, actually.. Thanks to Tallen93 for reviewing, go check out Of Moonlight and Scarves, it's great.**

* * *

><p>Seelniu managed to sneak back into the Hideout- absolutely unnoticed. The sun had barely risen, and several henches were milling around. However, it was a weekend; and Macavity was still snoozing in his office.<p>

Sighing lightly, Seelniu slipped back into his barrack, Jenny's basket under his arm. He was excited. There was a chance he could get Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer back to the Yard.. And his queenfriend would be safe. In terms of his queen's mother's medical gifts, well, he'd have to give Rumpleteazer them later. If Macavity saw them together.. He wouldn't just beat her.

"Perfect place.." Seelniu murmured, as he slid the basket in a hollowed out section of his mattress. He'd created it years ago, just to hide things from Macavity. Smirking, the black tom covered it with a blanket, before turning on his heel and leaving.

His plan was in motion. After a day of training, he'd be able to sneak back to Rumpleteazer. Heal her, and then get her to leave the Hideout.

Making sure to keep his rising emotions concealed the instant he left the room, he made his way to training. His elation robbed him of his observance- Mungojerrie was at training. He'd left his sister.

* * *

><p>The calico tom had awoken early, cuddled up to his twin. The first thing on his mind was whether he'd be going to train. Could he stay? Yawning widely, Mungojerrie arched his back, scanning his small sister. In the morning light, she looked.. Drained. Her face was ashen, but he knew that was due to blood loss. Much to his surprise- her fur was clean. Mungojerrie didn't know why, but the folded up, scribbled piece of paper resting on her chest could be something to do with it.<p>

Frowning, Mungojerrie plucked it away from her fur, unfolding the material. Several words were scrawled illegibly, under the heading of 'To Rumpleteazer.'

The rest of the message was barely understandable, written in garbled English. All Mungojerrie could decode was that Seelniu was going to sneak to stay with her so her brother could train. It was signed,

_'Amor, kotyosaya._

_S.'_

Amor? Kotosaya? The last time he checked, Seelniu was Russian, not French. Plus, Kotosaya? He hadn't heard that one before. Shrugging it off as an inside joke, Mungojerrie leant down to nuzzle his sister, before clambering to his feet and leaving the barrack.

If he knew about the acid yellow eyes boring into his back, he didn't show it.

* * *

><p>The calico queen broke out of her slumber with a wide yawn. Her mind was foggy, but lacking the trauma that there had been there when she'd awoken the night before. That was all on Mungojerrie- his presence comforted her. Plus, the ball of paper in her paw- wait, what? Rumpleteazer flexed her fingers, but they simply closed on empty air.<p>

"Oi musta dropped i'.." She muttered, glancing around her newly assigned bed for it. No such luck. Oh.. Where was Mungojerrie? The cold air at her side told her that the warmth of the calico tom's body had long since disappeared. Whining softly, the calico turned in that direction, as though Mungojerrie might suddenly materialize.

The worry in her heart, however, came to a standstill when she felt a heavy weight sit down behind her. Bloody brother- he'd always liked to sneak up on her, even when they were kittens.

"Oi awproiciate the 'umour, 'Jer, bu' this ain' tha toi-" Rumpleteazer began, but her accosting sentence was cut off as a large, strong paw clapped over her mouth, thumb pinchingg her nose together as the owner's free arm wrapped around her torso. She whimpered gently, as the tom pressed on several of her bandaged, yet raw wounds, and as she struggled to get any amount of air.

"Oh, but this is the perfect time. I've given up my free time waiting to see if Mungojerrie would help you, and if Seelniu would visit you at night. Regrettably, I didn't see your tomfriend here- I was busy with a, ah, guest- but his scent lingers. I'd love to punish those two for violating my code of conduct, but I just don't have the energy.. I think taking you down would be easy, and that would hurt both toms. What say you, Rumpleteazer?" The Hidden Paw queried in his low, raspy tone, as the small queen struggled to escape.

No. Please, no. Her brain was already foggy from being unable to breathe, but one last idea remained in her head. Trying to mask out the pain and fear, Rumpleteazer's jaws snapped open, and her teeth sunk into Macavity's red paw. He gave a yowl, and she took that as her chance.

"JERRIE! SEELNYAH! 'ELP MOI," The calico yelled, her body still rendered immobile by injury and her boss.

Macavity snarled, kneeing the young queen in the gut and using it to pin her down. His long claws traced her face, as the monster of Depravity observed her.

"I was willing to make it quick.. Yet, you go and insult my generosity, again," Macavity sighed, purposely trailing a paw down her front. She whimpered softly, still attempting to get away from him.

Little did she know- she was playing perfectly into Macavity's plan. He knew that Seelniu and Mungojerrie- two of his best- would leave if Macavity killed this queen. He knew they'd twig, and hear her screaming. And when they came to her aid.. He had a plan. A plan that would make Rumpleteazer's fate much, much more interesting..

* * *

><p>"Hey.. Seelnyah, whot ah ya doin' ere?" Mungojerrie asked, after approximately twenty minutes of sparring and and running.<p>

"Mungojerrie? Why are you not with sister?" Seelniu frowned, as the two geared up to spar with one another. The calico tom leant to make the first move; a half hearted roundhouse kick- but it was blocked easily.

"Ya lef' a no'e," Mungojerrie began, as he blocked Seelniu's right hook punch.

"Ya cawlled 'er amor, an' said ya'd be wiv 'er todaiy.. An ya cawlled 'er kotosaya.." The calico tom continued, as he made to kick the black tom again. This time, it connected. In his surprise, Seelniu hadn't thought to block the kick, and simply stood as though it hadn't happened.

"Amor.. Not me. Russia.. Kotosaya? I call her kotyonok, and kravisaya.."

Mungojerrie halted, his eyes wide as he surveyed the training centre.

"Isn' Mac s'posed ta be 'elpin tadoiy? 'Ave ya seen 'im?"

"Not here," A fellow colleague chimed in, as he walked past the two cats.

Mungojerrie and Seelniu's stares locked, their faces falling.

"'Teazah.."

"Oh, no.." Seelniu blanched, before bolting out of the room and into the corridor. That was when the two heard her calling for them. Mungojerrie broke into a run, barging into the door. It was locked.

"Allow me," Seelniu commented confidently, before bracing himself and ramming the door, his shoulder forcing a dent in the door. A second ran, and it burst open. It seemed his strength came in useful at times..

Mungojerrie grinned widely, before following the black tom into the barrack. The only occupants were over in the corner, a tall, red frame blocking the other cat from sight. Red. Macavity. Calico- Rumpleteazer.

The Napoleon smirked, turning slowly to observe the two toms. They both snarled, making advances towards the red tom, who simply held up a paw to halt them.

"Fuck tha- ge' awoiy from moiy sis'ah," Mungojerrie growled, not at all comfortable with the way the red tom physically pinned her. He didn't trust him one bit- that, and how dare he hurt her? He was completely, and utterly, for want of a better word- pissed.

The Napoleon sensed Mungojerrie's anger and fears for his sister, and his face split into an even wider smirk. He pressed his weight down on the shaking calico queen, running his paws all over her. That earned a growl from Seelniu as well as Mungojerrie- Rumpleteazer was his. If Macavity even thought about it..

Mungojerrie's hackles rose, as he got into a pouncing crouch, ready to lunge for the boss.

"Now, Mungojerrie.. Seelniu.. Stay where you are, or she'll get a lot worse than this," Macavity instructed coldly, continuing to pin and touch the calico queen.

"What are your terms?" Seelniu spat, as Rumpleteazer's eyes flew open, darting to him. Despite the uncontrollable urge to tackle Macavity, he stayed in place, trying his best to keep Macavity from further harming his queenfriend.

"Oh, I have a few.. As it so happens, I have a mission for you.." The red tom chuckled, moving to his feet and letting go of Rumpleteazer. She dragged herself away from him, the white bandages on her body stained with fresh blood.

"Mission.. 'Ow abou' ya go fuhck yaself, ya Bast damned mons'ah?!" Mungojerrie hissed, taking the opportunity to lunge for the red tom. He was simply caught by the neck, and held with Macavity's claws resting on his throat.

"Oh, Mungojerrie.. I was willing, so willing, to let you and Seelniu take a simple heist.. Then, like your sister, you insult my generosity. As a special treat, you will be staying here.. And I'm sending Rumpleteazer on the mission instead."

Several minutes of tense silence later, and Macavity dropped the calico tom to the floor. Mungojerrie and Seelniu took sharp intakes of breath- a heist?! It wasn't going to be easy.. And Rumpleteazer? Seelniu noted that she'd lost consciousness, her coat marred with fresh blood from her reopened wounds. No way could she do it.

"What.. What if we refuse?" The black tom asked.

"You know, if you just do this simple, lovely heist, nobody'll get hurt. You'll get off easily.. If you refuse a direct order.. It means death for you all," Macavity chuckled lowly, before turning his back and marching towards the door.

"Come to my office the instant she's awake," The Hidden Paw instructed, before leaving the two toms and marching down the corridor.

The 'heist'? It wasn't a heist. He'd arranged for the two cats to visit a warehouse, nearer the Jellicle Junkyard than the Hideout. The best part?

He had Pollicles waiting. If the walk there didn't kill that wretched queen.. Then the dogs would. Seelniu would live, and easily come back ready to take his place as second in command once more. Mungojerrie hadn't even been considered to be sent on the mission- it had all been part of the Monster of Depravity's cunning, wicked plan.

Now he just waited for the cogs to be set in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHEW, Macavity's an asshole! Update soon. Please review. xx**


	11. Ripped

**A/N: Woke up to so many reviews, thanks! Shit's gonna hit the fan here. I'd like to apologize in advance. Bit of violence and go find some Kleenex.**

**Poka- bye.**

"'Teazah.. 'Teazah, ah ya okay?" Mungojerrie asked in a panic, lightly shaking his sister's shoulder. Bast knew what Macavity could have done to her before they got there..

"Jerrie?" The calico queen moaned gently, her eyes cracking open.

"'Teazah, whot did 'e do? Did 'e.. Do mo'e than touch ya?" The calico tom asked worriedly, as Seelniu sat next to her, allowing the queen to rest her head in his lap. He idly stroked her headfur while the two toms waited for a response.

"No.." Rumpleteazer whispered hoarsely, letting out a gentle whimper. Seelniu rested a paw on the back of her forehead. She wasn't hot- thankfully. He assumed she was just weak from losing more blood.. And that wasn't stopping completely anytime soon.

"She needs to rest.." Seelniu sighed, as the calico queen hauled herself up so she was sitting, her back resting against his chest.

"Oi can' beloive Macavoitey wan's er ta go.. We can' even refuse.." Mungojerrie snarled, as he stroked his sister's arm. Her face took on a worried expression, glancing to her brother.

"'Jer.. Whot appened?"

"_Kravisaya_.. Macavity is sending me and you heisting," Seelniu cut in.

"Plus.. I go to visit Jellicle earlier today. They say they have love for you. Munk and parents, they worry, they sorry. I think you should both go back.." The black tom informed them.

Mungojerrie's face fell, looking even more confused than he had done prior to the tom's statement.

"Well.. We can moiybe troiy i' ou' aftah ya ge' back.." Mungojerrie shrugged. He simply wanted good medical attention for his little sister- they'd take that, then he'd find them somewhere else to live.

"Oi can see Ma' an' Da' again...?" Rumpleteazer whispered, as Seelniu nodded.

"Yes, I make sure..."

"Than' ya," The calico queen murmured, nuzzling the black tom's chest. He simply purred, relieved that she was happy, but he was scared for this mission. He didn't know if she'd die on the task.. That, and he didn't even have time to use Jenny's herbs on her. Macavity would kill her instantly if he even tried.. After several hours of torture, of course.

"Bu' an 'eist.. Oi can't do i'," Rumpleteazer whimpered, as she attempted to get to her feet. Mungojerrie and Seelniu immediately put their arms around her, supporting her so she could stand.

"Then I will do it for you," Seelniu nodded, as Mungojerrie pushed the broken door open. The two toms managed to get Rumpleteazer down the corridor, her soft grunts and whines muffled as she bit her lip.

"'Jer.. Whoiy aren' ya comin?" The calico queried, a confused expression on her face.

"Oi attacked Macavoitey aftah e' was touchin' ya.."

"Plus, I think he wants to hurt him by not letting him be with you," Seelniu sighed, as the two toms halted in front of the door to Macavity's office.

Rumpleteazer whimpered gently, instinctively flinching away from the wood as it flew open again.. All on it's own.

"Ah, Seelniu, Rumpleteazer.. Mungojerrie, leave us," Macavity ordered, clicking his fingers. The calico tom hissed, and nuzzled his twin, before letting go of his sister and turning to leave.

Seelniu wrapped his free arm around his queenfriend, providing her with more support. His minimal effort was stronger than Mungojerrie's strongest efforts, so it didn't bother him having to support the small queen.

"Look aftah 'er," Mungojerrie muttered out of the corner of his mouth, before leaving.

"So.. You're going on another heist for me, my lovely. Just like the old days, hmm?" Macavity smirked, tipping Rumpleteazer's chin up. She didn't flinch- using all her energy to keep herself conscious.

"On the other side of town.. There will be a warehouse. Two blocks away from those Jellicles.. One window is still intact, but the doors have been ripped away. It is very obviously ripped, you should find it," Macavity continued, staring into the small queen's eyes.

"What're we stealing?" Seelniu asked, his tone clipped to show his irritation. The black tom didn't like having the red cat so close to his queenfriend, and the rage from earlier was still strong within him.

"You'll know it when you see it.. Come back and I'll give you your job back.. Come back and I'll leave this pretty young thing alone," Macavity smirked, before leaning in for one last blow, trying to scare the queen. He nuzzled her cheek, chuckling maleovently as she shifted closer to Seelniu.

"Now. Get going," Macavity ordered, watching them begin to leave before pausing. Hmm, if Seelniu was helping her? He couldn't have that. Macavity knew from past experience how much the black tom didn't like the Napoleon's magic..

Chuckling lowly, he roughly pushed the two out of his office, clicking his fingers together before slamming the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Seelniu snarled, as the two cats stepped out of the main building and onto the streets. The wind was biting, and Rumpleteazer felt an even greater desire to turn and run back inside. She was hurting, and the fact the black tom suddenly dropped her didn't help.<p>

Momentarily blinded by pain, Seelniu had let go, flinching as he held his hands to his head. Dammit, that hurt.. Then, the instant he'd dropped her.. It was gone. Blinking, the black tom looked around for his queenfriend, before locating her on the floor. She'd propped herself up with her front paws, panting heavily from the exertion.

"_Kotyonok_?! I drop.. I so sorry," The black tom whispered frantically, gathering her up bridal style. The instant she was back in his arms, the headache started again, this time more like electricity.

The black tom began to walk, but even he couldn't stop the weak whimpers that came naturally.

"Seelnyah.. Whas' tha mattah?" The calico queen whispered, as he gently set her down ona crate in the nearest alleyway, before sagging against the wall, panting.

"Everytime I touch you.. Pain, pain like I've never known.." The black tom whispered, rubbing his head, despite the fact the headache had gone. He felt a little dizzy, but it was beginning to clear. Inhaling a deep breath, he turned and leant down to pick the queen up.

"Seelnyah, no.. I's Mac's mahgic, Oi don' wan' ya 'urtin!" Rumpleteazer protested, attempting to add some strength into her voice. It simply cracked on the last word, furthermore adding to Seelniu's desire to protect her.

"I do not care. I'm strong. I will be fine. Walk could kill you," He insisted, scooping her up into his arms and ignoring the pain.

"Seelnyah.." She protested, before once again, losing consciousness in his arms.

"Rumpleteazer," He sighed, kissing her forehead and flinching, before turning to continue their walk.

A couple of hours later, and the black tom was finally within sight of the warehouses on the other side of town. Rumpleteazer hadn't woken up, and the black tom found himself repeatedly checking on her pulse. Alive. Yet so, so weak..

The black tom shuddered at the thought of losing her, before his walk came to a halt. A warehouse. Sagging, with barely any windows. The wood had claw marks in, and looked as though it had been clawed away. The scent that lingered around it was meaty, and rancid to any cat's nostrils.

Pollicles.

What could be stolen in there?

"Chto za huy.." Seelniu growled, his choice of language emblematic of the confusement and rage he was feeling. The black tom rarely swore, and when he did, it was English. **(A/N: Chto za huy: What the f**k.)**

"Hmm? Seelnyah, whot ah ya swearin' fer?" Rumpleteazer asked, from where he'd set her on a box.

"Hello, kravisaya. I am swearing because we are with Pollicles," The black tom sighed, pointing towards the building. Her clouded gaze flickered towards the warehouse, pupils dilating in fear.

"And how did you know I was swearing?"

A soft smile broke out onto the calico queen's face.

"Ya muttah in ya sloip."

"Ah."

* * *

><p>Several hours of casual observance later, and Seelniu's patience was wearing thin. He'd concealed Rumpleteazer behind a few boxes- what Macavity didn't know wouldn't hurt him- kissed her, and gone to survey the building. It was dark, and completely void of anything. In fact, he thought that it looked completely abandoned.<p>

The black tom jumped up ad grabbed onto a ledge, before swinging himself through where the window had been, and landing inside. Empty. Only one thing lingered.

The Pollicle scent. And this time? It was coming from the pack of stray dogs on the other side of the room.

"Well, time to go," Seelniu commented, as casually as though he'd been visiting a family friend.

"Cat! Stay right there!" One of the dogs barked, as Seelniu shook his head, swinging himself back out of the window.

"Poka," Seelniu replied, as he jumped back down to the ground.

That gave him away.

"That's the tom we're after! He's with a queen, too. Find her, and kill her. Leave him," The biggest Pollicle- a flea bitten, grey collie snarled, before leading the pack out of the warehouse and onto the street.

It was time for Macavity's cunning plan to fall into place.

"_Kotyonok_.. _Kotyonok_, please, my _kravisaya_, awaken," Seelniu rambled quietly, as he gently tapped his queenfriend's shoulder. He'd hidden her behind some bins, but wanted her to wake up and hide properly while he fought the dogs. He could do it..

"Seelnyah?"

"_Kravisaya_, I need you to run," Seelniu pleaded, desperation in his eyes as he hastily pulled her to her feet. She wobbled, almost collapsing, before sagging against the boxes.

"Please, my darling, I do not care what happens on this heist, as long as you get out of it alive," The black tom pleaded, his voice cracking in desperation.

"Seelnyah, wha's 'appenin?"

"Dogs. I have already seen my mother die, please, please don't ask me to go through that with my next love," He pleaded, nuzzling her passionately.

"Awlroight.." Rumpleteazer sighed, holding her paws up in defeat and slowly making her way around the corner. She almost jumped out of her skin when a paw clasped onto her shoulder, but instantly relaxed when she realized it was still Seelniu.

"I love you.. You've made my life so much better. I can't wait till we can leave all this, and be together without restrictions.." Seelniu murmured, leaning in to place a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips. She sniffed lightly, as he broke away to rest his forehead on hers.

"Seelnyah.. Oi luv ya too.. Oi can' beloive ya're gonna foight 'em on ya own.."

"All for you, my love," He whispered, before leaning in to press a tender kiss to her forehead. "Back soon."

"Ya bettah be."

"Where is he? That big Russian tom?" The mangy collie snarled, as he and his pack roamed the boxes where the black tom's scent still lingered.

"Where is she? I smell a queen," A slightly thinner brown Doberman added, sniffing the very box where Rumpleteazer had been lying just minutes previously.

"Somewhere you can't get at her," A cold, malevolent voice spoke from behind them, its' owner barely several metres away. The pack turned to face the speaker, their jowls dripping with saliva as they snarled.

Five dogs. One cat.

* * *

><p>Seelniu's fur bristled as he surveyed the scene. Two collies, a Doberman, an unrecognizable stray and a tiny labrador pup. He was trying his best to growl, but his facial expression showed he wanted to be somewhere else.<p>

"We're here for the queen, foolish tom," The doberman snarled, as his group began to circle the black tom. He showed no signs of fear- he merely stared the speaker down, as though he wasn't in danger of losing this fight.

"That is a shame, because you will not have her,"

"Macavity's orders are that she dies,"

"That's a pity. Because she won't," Seelniu growled, as the dogs stopped pacing.

"Well.. He wants one cat dead. It doesn't have to be you, but I'm sure he doesn't want a traitor working in his inner circle," The first collie sighed, before twitching his tail as a signal to the other dogs.

"Kill him."

* * *

><p>The sudden sound of yelping and yowling snapped Rumpleteazer out of her pain induced trance, her head snapping towards the sound of all the ruckus. From the sounds of it, there were at least five dogs.. Five dogs, against one cat. Seelniu was built to fight his species. Not an entirely conflicting one.<p>

Ignoring the way her body screamed out for her to stop, the calico queen slid across the alleyway floor, her body in a stalking crouch. What she saw next shocked and surprised her.

Three of the dogs were dead. They lay not far away from the main fight, and her tomfriend was left with a small puppy, and a large Doberman. He had hold of the latter by the throat, and was literally about to cut it when the puppy began to whine.

"No, don't kill him, please, we'll run, we'll leave," The small puppy whimpered. Seelniu ignored him, turning away. Only then did Rumpleteazer notice the bites all across the back of his body, his tail completely mangled, and his legs with huge chunks torn out of them. The pants escaping from his lips showed that he was hurting, and exhausted.

Much to her surprise, the black tom let go of the Doberman, who's ears perked up as his head whipped towards Rumpleteazer's former hiding place. She'd snuck round to the boxes again, leaving a fresh trail of blood in her alleyway.

"I smell her.. Go!" The Doberman snarled, before bolting off towards the alley, followed by the pup.

"Rumpleteazer.." Seelniu murmured. "Please, no, please escape,"

"Don' worreh, Oi'm roight 'ere," Rumpleteazer's voice spoke up, breaking through Seelniu's pain clouded mind as she cupped his cheeks.

"Rumpleteazer.. No, you have to go.."

"Mac sen' us both.. This is **our **foight," She pleaded, kissing his forehead.

"Screw Macavity, I'm done working for him," Seelniu gasped, as he rested his chin on the calico queen's shoulder. Before immediately throwing her to the side.

For the Doberman had been right behind 'd snuck up on them both, having used the fake exit as a ruse to bring her out of her hiding place. His cunning could rival Macavity's.

"You fool.." He barked, arching his back as he surveyed the . Seelniu was too injured to run, so simply stared the dog down, muscles rippling as he tensed up.

"You know, Macavity offers you a good deal.. You owe all your credentials to him. He made you what you are, and you sabotage that by falling in love," The dog sneered, watching as Seelniu's eyes narrowed.

"What's it to be, tom? Her.. Or you?"

Seelniu spat at the Pollicle's feet.

"If, like Macavity says, love is a sin.. Then let me rot in hell," He snarled, glancing over to the calico queen. She was unconscious- Bast, why had he thrown her?! To protect her, but still..

"Rot in hell, you say? Then I'll send you there myself," The Doberman snarled, before pouncing onto the black tom, his jaws open wide. He ripped, and tore, attempting to get a yell, or even a whine for the dog to let him go.

Seelniu didn't say a word, not even when the dog let go of his throat, covered in fresh cat blood.

* * *

><p>"Pity. You were so strong, cat.. And now, look at you," The dog jeered, before whistling for the pup and leaving the black tom to pant and clutch at his neck on the cold floor.<p>

"My choices make me strong.. And up until now, I have been weak," The dying tom whispered, before his voice gave up the ghost. He began to cough, blood pouring from his mouth. He was going to die. Right here, right now.. And he'd potentially hurt Rumpleteazer even more by throwing her. Still, she was alive..

"Seelnyah! No, ya daf' tom, whot did ya go an' do?!" His queenfriend's voice cried, ad she lifted his upper body into his lap.

"_K_-_kravisaya_.. You are alive.."

"Bast, ya silleh tom, there's a god damn 'ole in ya! Whoiy did ya do tha, whoiy?! Oi was okay, I promise.."

"You were not... The dog was going to go for you.. As long as you're alive, that's all I care about," The black tom whispered, as his queenfriend's tears dripped onto his face.

"Seelnyah.. Please, no, Oi luv ya too much ta lose ya.." Rumpleteazer wept, as she held her dying tomfriend.

"I.. I love you, my _kravisaya_. Please, please go home.. I wanted to go too.. I wanted to be your mate one day.. Be safe. As long as I know that, I will have done my job. I love you, you beautiful, amazing queen.." Seelniu smiled, using all his energy to give her an affectionate nuzzle, as she rested her forehead on his.

"Bu ya can' go.. Oi luv ya.."

"And I you.. I will always," The black tom replied, letting out a soft sigh.

He didn't take in breath again.

"Seelnyah?! No, please no.. Oh, Bast, Oi 'ate Macavity, Oi 'ate im!" Rumpleteazer yelled, holding her tomfriend's lifeless body close as she cried. When the rain came crashing down, it seemed to meld perfectly with the grief she was feeling inside her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M SORRY OKAY I'M CRYING TOO **

**I CAN'T STOP EFFING CRYING**

**Please review.. *sniffles***


End file.
